Dream State of Mind
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: Bella is curious and hungry for information, but she is also hungry for something only Edward can give to her. Bella's mind is safe, but is she when she sleeps? Bella begins to talk in her sleep and tells Edward her deepest hunger.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **I haven't been on this site in some time, and I am VERY excited to be back! I am happy to tell you all this is one story that I WILL finish. This story should be no more than 5 Chapters. I was going to write a One Shot deal, but I honestly want to put this out there for everyone to see.**

 **This is placed during Eclipse before they've become aware of any new born army.**

 **I do not own ANY characters, I do not own ANY ideas (not really, nothing is original nowadays) and I DO NOT OWN anything in quotes regarding** _Midsummer Night's Dream._

 **Please note that this is rated M/MA because there will be sexual situations, sexual language, and perhaps even some adult language. Please be open to this idea that is playing in my head.**

 **Enjoy Chapter One.**

Chapter One: Lysander's Mistake

My body trembled, shaking with a violence I didn't understand. I felt embarrassed of my body, even a little shaken over the fact that I had just had those thoughts. I sighed and finally gave up looking at my reflection; hoping to see a sign of a fever having triggered such dreams. I began to dress for school, allowing myself as many human moments as possible before I saw him. I put on my dark blue blouse and dark wash jeans, sneakers, and put my parka on over top of the ensemble. It would have to do. And when I say _it_ would have to do, really I mean that _I_ would have to do. My brown eyes winced at the pain that the bright sun brought as soon as I opened the door to our small home.

"Great," I grumbled as I walked to my truck. A day at school I could handle, a day at school _without_ Edward, I wasn't too sure. Jumping into the truck and bringing it to life with a loud roar of the engine did little to calm my nerves, but a sudden anxiety washed away slowly as I had realized that Edward would not be there to see my anxious reactions to his touches, my scarlet blushes as the previous night's dream crept into my mind.

Pulling into the curiously dry parking lot of Forks High School took little to no effort, I was late, and there were a handful of parking spots left at the back of the lot. I sighed, yet again, and slung my bag across my shoulder, hurrying to my first class. When I walked in to English nobody really looked at me, typical Bella, coming in late when the Cullen's weren't here. To be honest, I did this on purpose half the time, but today I just hadn't realized that the sun was out and that I wouldn't have an abnormally fast driver to take me to school; instead I had bad timing and an ancient truck that brought me.

"Miss Swan, Scene VI please," Mr. Berdy said with a sigh.

I walked to my seat, and got out my copy of Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_. I sighed, knowing this play already and I actually did the homework assigned- I didn't need a 'refresher' like everyone else seemed to need before discussing. My eyes scanned over a passage in Act 2 Scene 2.

 _Lysander [waking]:_

 _And run through fire I will for thy sweet sake!_

 _Transparent Helena! Nature shows art,_

 _That through thy bosom makes me see thy heart._

 _Where is Demetrius? O how fit a word_

 _Is that vile name to perish on my sword!_

My sigh was loud and exasperating to Mr. Berdy. He peered over my shoulder and read over what I was absentmindedly underlining with my pencil.

"Very interesting passage, Miss. Swan," he commented as he walked to Jessica Stanley next. I bit down on my lip suppressing yet another sigh. Oh Helena, how dumb could you be. I found myself bitter over Hermina. She had not only Demetrius, but Lysander, and poor Helena had nobody. The only way someone would love Helena is if they had put a love spell on them, which obviously has happened.

I meander through the day with little to no thought about where I was going. Muscle memory. Sometimes muscle memory got me into trouble, though, Jessica had me nodding to a story that I was supposed to be listening to, but I wasn't.

"So he's done that with you?!" Jess whispered.

"Huh?" I blurted, taking my hand away from my face and my gaze zeroed in on Jessica's shocked features. Angela sat beside her, stone faced surprised.

"He's gone down on you?" Jess asked, a blush creeping up on her face.

"What?! NO!" I shouted. A blush of scarlet started coloring my face and chest.

"Shh!" Angela hissed, looking over to Jessica expecting some type of juicy news.

"Oh, well… Mike did, last night." Jessica began giggling and started to dish the details of how this sexual encounter even occurred. I sighed inwardly; of course it was something I could only listen to Angela and Jessica talk about. I'd never be part of these girl talks as more than just a listener, never one to contribute input.

"And then after he told me not to tell anyone about us hooking up even though we're not together, but honestly, I had to tell you guys." Jessica whispered and a huge smile on her face, Angela looked jealous.

"I wish Ben would try more than just making out and ya know," Angela rolled her eyes to try and convey the meaning of just touching each other. I smiled and shrugged and then all eyes were on me. I knew this was coming, once Jessica mapped out new territory in the sexual exploration it wasn't long until everyone else talked about their newest adventure.

"Well? Tell us Bella, has old Edward tried anything?" Jessica said, she always called him " Old Edward" because they knew Edward wasn't into anything, he barely kissed me.

"No," I grumbled, ducking my head into my tray as everyone else came to sit down at our lunch table, and I was grateful for the sudden disbursement of attention. Jessica was talking to Lauren, Angela was talking to Ben and good old Mike-go-down-on-Jess Newton was seated next to me, talking about English.

"I mean, can Hermina get enough attention, am I right?" Mike gnawed on a stalk of celery as he attempted to discuss _Midsummer Night's Dream_ with me, but to no avail, he didn't have much of a clue.

"She isn't asking for all of the attention," I mumble quietly. I understand Hermina for the most part, sympathize. I have Jacob and I have Edward; I love both of them, but only one of them enough. Edward asked me to marry him, and I can't deny that I want to be with him forever, but I want to love Jacob because… I just did.

It made sense. I love Edward, Edward loves me. Jake loves me, and my father prefers I love Jake more than Edward. I sighed inwardly; I am living _Midsummer Night's Dream._ I wandered through the rest of my day on fumes and the hopes of seeing Edward as soon as I got home. He'd appear on the door step, just like any other day, and he'd walk into the kitchen and watch me do my homework at human speed. How he had so much patience was beyond me. I still am not patient enough to endure a day of school without him or Alice. Alice and Edward were my saving graces, and I don't think I'll be able to keep going through high school without them over and over again.

Driving home was also muscle memory, I barely registered the fact that Jake had been running near my truck for a half mile. I pulled over near a heavy wooded area waited for Jake to phase back, but he didn't. He stayed in his russet wolf form several yards off.

"Is there something you need, Jake?" I asked, he looked at me with his wolf eyes, his deep, intelligent wolf eyes. Nothing came out of Jakes muzzle. "I can't help if you don't tell me," I grumbled and kicked up some mud from the ground. He started to cry like a dog does, and paw at the ground. I sighed and looked down to see a small square of paper and it had a muddy paw print. I walked forward, and Jake backed off slowly so I could retrieve the paper.

 _'Come to LaPush…. When you can._

 _Jake'_

I sighed and folded the paper in half and stuck it in the pocket of my parka. "I wish it was that easy, Jake. I miss you, but you have made your feelings more than clear." I blinked away the tears pooling in my eyes and it slid down my cheek. The russet wolf hung his head, and a howl whistled through the wind. Jake's head shot up and he cocked his head, turning toward the dark patch in the woods, I nodded my head. "See ya," I said quietly as he trotted off.

I walked back to my truck and started the engine as it squealed in protest and I began to continue my route to my small house. I parked in my usual spot, spying the shiny Volvo waiting for me, which was unusual. I suppose I was more than 15 minutes late because of Jake.

"What's wrong, where have you been?" Edward asked opening my truck door for me. I jumped.

"Nothing, nothing" I lied. "I just…" My hand touched the muddy square of paper in my pocket, and Edward's ocher eyes zeroed in on my hand.

"I smell it, it smells like them." Edward noted. I cast my eyes downward and pulled it out of my pocket, muddy paw side up. "No, it looks personal. I don't want to invade your privacy Bella." Edward said as he walked to the door and opened it using the extra key. "So, how was your day?" Edward's tone was surprisingly light as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well, boring. How about yours? What did you do?" I asked as I unloaded my Trig book and Spanish book on the counter.

"I played the piano, went hunting with Alice," Edward said absentmindedly, he had a smirk on his face about something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Here is Chapter Two. Things in Italics in the beginning is just what had happened previously. It was more for my benefit than yours, honestly. I'd like to tell you all that have Favorited or subscribed THANK YOU and a BIG thank you to the lone person who actually reviewed.**

 **This chapter is in Bella's point of view, however, I would like to switch to third person ob. for the next chapter for everyone's benefit. I will most likely switch back to Bella's point of view as soon as the next chapter is over.**

 **Enjoy, and as always, I own nothing...**

 _I walked back to my truck and started the engine as it squealed in protest and I began to continue my route to my small house. I parked in my usual spot, spying the shiny Volvo waiting for me, which was unusual. I suppose I was more than 15 minutes late because of Jake._

 _"What's wrong, where have you been?" Edward asked opening my truck door for me. I jumped._

 _"Nothing, nothing" I lied. "I just…" My hand touched the muddy square of paper in my pocket, and Edward's ocher eyes zeroed in on my hand._

 _"I smell it, it smells like them." Edward noted. I cast my eyes downward and pulled it out of my pocket, muddy paw side up. "No, it looks personal. I don't want to invade your privacy Bella." Edward said as he walked to the door and opened it using the extra key. "So, how was your day?" Edward's tone was surprisingly light as we walked into the kitchen._

 _"Well, boring. How about yours? What did you do?" I asked as I unloaded my Trig book and Spanish book on the counter._

 _"I played the piano, went hunting with Alice," Edward said absentmindedly, he had a smirk on his face about something._

Chapter Two: _Dolphin's Mating Ritual_

"What? Did I do something funny?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious about my appearance. I knew my hair was its usual frizzy mess, I was wearing a color that Edward adored, and my jeans didn't rip, did they? I gave myself a once over, and I couldn't find anything wrong with my outfit.

"No," Edward chimed in his musical voice, "but I do want to know what you learned at school." Edward said casually as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Nothing abnormal," I grumbled looking at the subjects that were on the kitchen table. Edward laughed his musical laugh.

"Maybe I'm not referring to a scholarly subject," Edward hedged.

Realization struck and my face turned scarlet before I could say anything. My mind wondered how he could possibly know about Jessica's story. Jessica's _private_ story that she had told Angela and me in confidence at lunch. I knew Edward couldn't read my mind, and I highly doubted Alice would pay attention enough to Jessica's future or Mikes for that matter that something as minimal as sexual decisions would alert Alice.

"What are you talking about exactly? I learned several things that weren't exactly scholarly," I hedged as I bit down on my lip trying to grab the Spanish assignment.

"Jessica Stanley shared some information today, I gather." Edward played with the No. 2 pencil that was laid on the table. I gulped reflexively.

"Were you that close that you could listen in? What if someone saw you?" I scolded him.

"No, I happened across Jessica on the drive here and she was thinking about what she told you and Angela and how she _prays_ you guys won't speak a word of it to Ben or me. She feels kind of… how she put it... Cheap."

"Edward, that's very ungentlemanly of you," I was startled.

"How? What did she tell you?" Edward was eager and genuinely curious.

"You don't know?" I asked looking at him incredulously.

"No, that's why I'm asking." Edward looked at me with a raised, amused eyebrow.

"What did she think?" I asked leaning closer to him, all of the scarlet gone from my face.

"She said: _I hope that Bella and Angela don't tell Edward or Ben… I feel so cheap, how could I let Mike do that'_ " Edward imitated Jessica's voice and used air quotes with his perfect white fingers.

"Seriously?" I laughed to myself as Edward pressed his palms into his sides, hands folded against his chest again.

"So what information did she share?" Edward asked, peering up under his lashes.

"I can't tell _you_. She specifically thought it," I teased.

"I could always make you," Edward leaned forward, his breath fanning across my face, making me forget how to breathe or how to think. "Breathe, Bella." Edward whispered as his smooth, cold fingers brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

Suddenly the space between Edward and I became large and Edward's pose became less seductive and more formal. Charlie.

"We'll talk about this later," Edward insured, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Sure, sure."

The rest of the night went on as it usually did. I made lasagna, dad talked very little and claimed to be 'bushed'. He retired to the living room until 10 when it was time for Edward to leave. Edward watched me do my homework and I grumbled under my breathe about his stupid fast reflexes and his knowledge of the content that homework needed even though he wasn't even at school today. Edward smiled at me whenever I was stuck on identifying a feminine or masculine verb and would point to an M or an F on the other side of the worksheet. I'd glare and look at my book for confirmation, and he was typically right.

"Alright, curfew," Charlie's rough voice came from the door way from the kitchen to the living room. I stood up as Edward did, and he packed his books in his backpack and smiled at my father as he did so.

"Thanks Charlie," Edward smiled politely, "I had lost track of time."

I peered over at the stove top where the clock was and I saw that it was 10:05. He was five minutes late, but I was sure that it wasn't an accident. He was waiting for Charlie to kick him out. He's been relatively good at leaving, even without a que from Charlie, but tonight he looked like he was up to something.

"Goodnight," Edward said at the door, brushing his fingertips against my cheek bones.

"I'll see you soon," he said as his eyes tightened with hidden meaning.

As I walked into the living room dad had already taken up his spot watching or pretending to watch the TV. He eavesdrops on Edward and I, and Edward always knew he was listening for a fight.

"Billy said you passed Jake on your way home," dad mentioned. I sighed. I didn't want to talk about Jake.

"Yeah," I mumbled, lingering in the door way.

"Said Jake's been really down and it brightened up his day to see you," Charlie commented, a small smile on his face.

"Good," I said quietly. "I'm going up and taking a shower, I've got a lot on my mind." I walked to the stairs before he could comment on anything about Jake. I missed Jacob, no doubt about that, but _he_ was the one who drew these lines. Not me. And as much as I hated to admit it, Edward was going along with them.

I let the water cascade down my back and unknot the uneasy muscles in my back. I took a deep breath and inhaled the heat and the smell of my body wash. I swallowed hard, thinking about what Edward would demand to know and if he'd know I was lying if it was dark in my room. Surely he wouldn't see my blush in the dark? But who knows what he could see in the dark, his senses were a lot more finely tuned than my human ones were. I begrudgingly stopped the day dreaming in the shower and tried to apply conditioner to my bush of hair before the hot water supply was depleted. I rinsed my hair of the conditioner and brush the knots that were deep in my hair along the nape of my neck. My fingers untangled the knots like a professional and I turned off the now luke-warm water. I looked at myself in the mirror naked, my eyes scanned my body as if I were nothing special, because I wasn't. My breasts were C cups, if I was lucky. My hips were rounded like a woman's would be, but I looked little like a woman and more like a child. Edward wouldn't want to explore my body like Mike Newton explored Jessica's, or how Ben explored Angela's body. I swallowed hard, reaching for a towel and covering my dripping nakedness up. Patting down every single surface of my body and even taking the time to towel dry my hair and placing it in an intricate French braid down the middle of my skull made the time hit almost a quarter 'til Midnight. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Er.. Bells, can I use the bathroom?" He sounded gruff, like he had fallen asleep on the couch. I grabbed my hair brush and opened the bathroom door, smiling and blushing.

"Sorry dad, I got caught up in proper haircare." I laughed to myself, thinking Alice would be proud, and walked to my bedroom, shutting the door tightly. Edward sat in the corner of my room in the rocking chair, his preferred seat. I smiled at him as I placed my hairbrush next to my computer and sat down Indian-style on my bed. Edward put his long pointer finger to his lips and looked to my door. It began to open and as soon as my eyes were off of Edward he disappeared.

"Night kid," Charlie said peering into my bedroom at me. I smiled and nodded my head, pulling at my quilt.

"Night Dad," I said politely, and with that, the door closed quietly clicking as it latched shut. I heard the rocking chair creek quietly and I looked to see Edward sitting as though he had never moved.

"He's very tired, he'll be out like a light soon," Edward said smiling.

"Why is he so tired?" I wondered out loud.

"Missing person's case and a lot of worry about the mass killing and the disappearances that are happening in Seattle coming here to Forks," Edward shrugged as if it was no big thing.

"Oh," I grumbled as I began to pull the covers over my body, laying down into the pillow that smelled of Edward.

"So, you owe me some information," Edward peered up through his lashes, I blushed and turned off my lamp next to the bed. "Uh- hu. I want to see your face," Edward turned it on swiftly. I bit my lower lip.

"What do you want to know?" I shrugged looking at my quilt, I couldn't meet his ocher eyes.

"What did Jessica tell you that made her feel cheap?" Edward asked smiling at me, as if I didn't know exactly what he wanted to know.

"I can't tell you," I said in a hushed voice.

"Did you promise?" Edward's face was stern, but he looked as though he was having a poke of fun at me. I grimaced, he had me there. I didn't promise Jessica anything, nor had Angela, but they didn't ask me to, either.

"Well no," I whispered as my eyes peered down at my fingers that I began to knot together.

"So tell me!" Edward laughed his musical laugh and I sighed, braving a look through my lashes at him. His breath was blown into my face. That was Edward's attempts at charming the answer out of me, and that wasn't fair.

"Edward…" I covered my face with my hands and quilt. His icy fingers slowly pried the quilt and hands away from my beet red face.

"Isabella, what could you possibly be this embarrassed to tell _me_ about?" Edward looked at me incredulously. I bit my lip, and peered up at his ocher eyes through my lashes. I took a deep breath and sighed. If I was going to put on my big girl pants, I guess there was no better time.

"Jessica was telling Angela and I about what her and Mike did the other night." I paused to take a gulp of air, "her and Mike did some exploring," I finished.

"They went hiking?" Edward asked confused.

"No," I paused and looked down at my knotted hands.

"Oh," Edward paused and came closer to me, his eyebrows knit together. "Intimate exploring?" Edward asked.

"Yes…. Jess said that Mike and her have been 'hooking up' off and on since their break up and she said that Mike decided to go down on her last night," I said in a fast jumbled mess. As soon as the last part was out of my mouth my whole body was turned over and my face was in my pillow, embarrassed beyond measure.

"Went down..?" Edward said, I peeked up from my pillow to see his face above mine.

"Yeah…" I said looking at his confused look.

"I'm not familiar with that term," Edward put his index finger to his lips.

"Oral, ya know…" I rolled my eyes to try and convey the more intimate meaning of anything oral. We aren't talking about some report or a dental check-up after all.

"OH! I've not heard that one yet." Edward said laughing; his hands clutched his ribs as his chest shook with humor and entertainment.

"Edward, can't you be serious?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"I'm sorry, but why were you embarrassed to tell me? It's not like it's something that is unheard of, especially in our high school. If only you knew how many of those kids are doing things like they're dolphins." Edward shook his head at his own joke.

"Hardy-har-har." I rolled my eyes. I got his joke. He didn't say rabbits because rabbits usually mated for the purpose of reproduction. Dolphins and Humans were the only known mammals known to have sex for the pleasure rather than to reproduce.

"Like who?" I suddenly became curious.

"Jessica, obviously does. Angela does some stuff, but she's kind of closed off to anything more. Lauren has done things and I do mean THINGS with most of the baseball team.." Edward began to tap his lip with his index finger. "Mike Newton is actually a virgin, and so is Eric. Eric is surprisingly very inexperienced considering his graphic mind." Edward shivered as he recalled something, "I blame porn."

"Wait, so you know who is doing who in our school?" I laughed sitting up to get closer to his face.

"Well… yeah." Edward shrugged, "it never made much of a difference to me. It's like a soap opera in front of my face but I'm not really watching." It had never really occurred to me to ask Edward who was doing what or ask for any juicy details of someone's personal mind or personal thoughts.

"That is so not fair," I grumbled, my lips finding his marble ones. Edward's lips reciprocated a soft kiss and he pulled away.

"Sleep, it's very late and you need to sleep for the debate we'll be having in English tomorrow." Edward chuckled to himself. I sighed and pulled the cover up to my shoulders as he laid down next to me, his rock body comforting me with the chill of his marble skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

 **As promised, this Chapter is going to be in Third Person Omniscient, which means that the narrator, a third party, can hear what the characters are thinking or are in tuned to what that character is feeling or experiencing.**

 **This Chapter has more sexual situations and it will probably contain more sexual language. I hope that you're still reading! I am super THANKFUL for my readers and SUPER THANKFUL for my reviewer. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Again, I own nothing, except maybe the donut I just ate. Italics in the beginning is just the last few tidbits from Chapter Two.**

 **Enjoy**

" _Jessica, obviously does. Angela does some stuff, but she's kind of closed off to anything more. Lauren has done things and I do mean THINGS with most of the baseball team.." Edward began to tap his lip with his index finger. "Mike Newton is actually a virgin, and so is Eric. Eric is surprisingly very inexperienced considering his graphic mind." Edward shivered as he recalled something, "I blame porn."_

 _"Wait, so you know who is doing who in our school?" I laughed sitting up to get closer to his face._

 _"Well… yeah." Edward shrugged, "it never made much of a difference to me. It's like a soap opera in front of my face but I'm not really watching." It had never really occurred to me to ask Edward who was doing what or ask for any juicy details of someone's personal mind or personal thoughts._

 _"That is so not fair," I grumbled, my lips finding his marble ones. Edward's lips reciprocated a soft kiss and he pulled away._

 _"Sleep, it's very late and you need to sleep for the debate we'll be having in English tomorrow." Edward chuckled to himself. I sighed and pulled the cover up to my shoulders as he laid down next to me, his rock body comforting me with the chill of his marble skin._

Chapter Three: _Drunk Words Speak Sober Thoughts_

Bella slept quietly for the beginning of the night. Edward lay on her bed and played with her hair absentmindedly and would occasionally brush his fingertips along the length of her arm. His voice was too low for any human ear to hear, his thoughts on why Bella would be so embarrassed over what he was going to tell him about Jessica's talk. What did he care if Jessica was sexually exploiting herself to someone who barely cared that she was around? Mike Newton. Ugh. How he hated him and how he would drool over _his_ Bella.

"Edward," Bella sighed in her sleep.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and brushed hair out of her face and listened closely to her breathing. His eyebrows furrowed together, his ears listening closely to her breathing and her heartbeat. Typically her heartbeat was going a little faster than usual, and her breathing was starting to hitch.

"Oh, oh god. Oh Edward," Bella sighed again in her sleep, flipping over to her back and stretching her arms out to him. Edward froze. Her eyes were still shut, her heart rate was still faster than normal, and her breathing was hitched and strong. "No, don't stop," Bella begged in her sleep.

"Bella," Edward whispered lightly, his fingertips brushed her arm, and he looked down at her exposed torso. Her skin showed no goosebumps, but he couldn't help notice the fact that her nipples stuck through the material at attention. Edward scolded himself internally for even looking there, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. She didn't respond to his whisper or his touch, she was still asleep, her breathing continued to be labored. Edward took in a deep breath when a smell began to waft from Bella. A smell touched his nose that Edward had smelled on others, but rarely if ever on Bella.

"Please, oh….mmmm" Bella moaned in her sleep, her breath became more labored and jagged, and the smell became stronger.

Arousal. Her Arousal struck him in the face. The sweet musk and smell of rose filled his senses. He hardened at the smell, and his length grew in his jeans and pressed hard against Bella's side. Edward gulped, and the burning in his throat wasn't the only burning he felt. This thirst he could deal with, but this burning desire that charred his core only made him feel like he was going through his vampirism change again. He pinched his eyes closed, his forefinger and thumb going to the bridge of his nose, and he began to think of situations that would make this seem like nothing. The Revolutionary War. Vietnam. The Spanish Inquisition. Nothing seemed to work, though, as Bella's breathing became erratic and her heart beat followed in pursuit

Bella's chest lifted, her hips pressed into the air, and Edward's eyes shot to her throat. Her pulse made her arousal smell even more tempting. Her body shuttered and she began to calm in her breathing, her heart rate climbed, and her heart skipped a beat, and then began to beat normally. Orgasm. His Bella just experienced an orgasm in her sleep, without his help, without his touch. Although he never touched her, his name was on her lips. Edward's eyes wandered to appendix of her legs and bit down, his hand reaching out, hoping to collect moisture from her womanhood, but quickly recoiled when she rolled over to her stomach and pressed her head to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and repressed a sigh.

The night was long after that, Edward fought his better judgement with the passion of a 17 year old boy's body. He cursed himself a hundred times until his length retreated and stopped straining his jeans. He didn't want Bella to wake up and think he was some sort of perv who got his rocks off watching his innocent secret fiancée, or soon to be fiancée, sleep. But was she innocent? Edward knew that she understood all forms of sexual contact, but had she ever watched pornography? He knew the answer was no since he's been around, but what about in Arizona? Did she enjoy that type of thing before? How had she had a nocturnal emission? Hadn't that only happened to adolescent males? The sun began to break through the darkness and Bella began to stir from her slumber. Edward began to pull his body from hers gingerly only to see Bella's eyes snap open.

"Hey," she whispered through a sleepy voice.

"Hey," Edward said lightly. "I have to go get some clothes, my love. You have an hour yet, sleep more." Edward explained, kissing her hair and standing up straight. Bella sighed to herself and nodded her head, falling back into an easy sleep.

Bella woke up flexing her arms above her head and reaching for the edge of the quilt, it looked quite jostled from where she remembered putting it, but she shrugged and stood up to stretch more effectively. Bella felt warm moisture between her legs, and she furrowed her brows. She wasn't due for her period just yet. None the less, she could have miscounted, Bella walked to the bathroom to assess the damage. Bella grabbed a tampon and sat down on the toilet to check if it was needed or if a liner would do. Bella's surprise grew as she checked and only found clear mucus instead of any period blood. Bella's eyebrows furrowed and thought back to why she would have this type of discharge.

Bella's face flushed, her palms began to sweat and she stood up and turned on the shower to cleanse herself of the dirty dream she had. She enjoyed dreaming about Edward's hands and mouth on her, how his cold fingers caressed the delicate folds of her womanhood, but she felt insanely guilty. Bella poured her body wash on her scrubber and scrubbed every spot of arousal, sweat, and guilt she felt. Bella towel dried her body and she bit her lip deeply as her father pounded on the door.

"Bells, I'm all for personal hygiene, but I need to use the shower too." Charlie's disembodied voice sounded gruff with sleep.

"Sorry dad, I was sweating in my sleep," Bella said as she grabbed everything she needed and opened the door in a fluffy white towel. Charlie's eyes widened and he blushed sheepishly and stepped to the side for Bella to walk by. Bella ran into her room and dressed quickly, her hands grabbing anything that resembled humble and comfort. Bella grabbed her parka and ran to the kitchen to grab her book bag and books before she could be accosted another embarrassment with her father so early in the morning. She grabbed her favorite strawberry Pop Tarts and walked out of the front door. Edward's Volvo sat in front of the house as he absentmindedly played with the heat in the car so that Bella could be comfortable.

"Morning," Bella greeted as she attempted to gracefully slide into the car.

"You showered again?" Edward noted as he touched the lightly damp strand of hair that hung out of her French braid that she had been too lazy to take out.

"Yeah, I must have been sweating a lot in my sleep," Bella shrugged off the strange look on Edward's face. She had hoped he hadn't known about her dirty dream and the way the moisture pooled between her legs in her sleep, but she felt as if he had known everything.

"I didn't know you were warm," Edward shrugged and began the drive to school his normal speed.

Bella walked up to Jessica and Angela as they stood under the roofing near the cafeteria, knowing Edward wasn't far behind her walking at normal human pace talking politely to a classmate.

"Bella! Hey!" Jess looked worried; lines wore in her forehead as though she was overwhelmed for a very long time.

"What's up?' Bella asked looking at Angela first then Jessica. "Jess, are you okay?" Bella's voice colored with concern.

"You know what I told you about yesterday?" Jess asked peering up at Edward who looked as though he wasn't listening, but Bella knew better.

"Yes… Why?" Bella asked looking back and forth between Angela and Jessica. Angela put her arm around Jessica's shoulders and pat her arm soothingly.

"Mike is going around telling everyone that it happened and he's going to…" Angela paused and looked up at Edward. "We'll tell you later," Angela finished taking a very fragile Jessica to their table, and sat down blocking Jessica away from any prying eyes.

Bella looked up at Edward and he shrugged with a quirked smile on his face. Bella could tell that he knew exactly what Jessica had thought, what Mike was saying, and what he was going try and do with Jessica next. Bella sighed, what she wouldn't do for the inside that Edward had. He could hear everyone's thoughts at that given time, except for Bella's.

At the end of the lunch hour Mike was ostracized from the group and Jessica was in tears. It shocked Bella to see someone as strong and stubborn as Jessica to go from bubbly to blubbery in a day about one in the same things. Mike walked around scratching his head with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Edward laughed to himself under his breath.

"Did he say that?" Bella asked as she buckled up in the shiny Volvo.

"No, he actually has no clue what everyone is so upset about. Eric and Ben are going to talk to him tonight about how he 'messed up' but really he told Tyler the truth. Tyler told everyone a rich interpretation." Edward laughed to himself, but Bella looked horrified.

"Will this work out?" Bella asked Alice who sat silently in the back of the Volvo. Alice arched a brow to Edward and looked at Bella as if she were insane. "They're my friends…" Bella grumbled and turned around in her seat.

"Bella that's not something I look for, but these things always have a way of working themselves out," Alice sang smiling to Bella. Bella bit her lip and looked out the window. She and Edward hadn't gotten a moment alone together, and yet she felt as though Edward had something he needed to talk about, his face was too careful around Bella. His thoughts were more to himself, and he was always quiet around others, but never this quiet around her.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked as she looked over at her lover. He smiled and grabbed her warm hand in his icy grip.

"Of course not," Edward touched her fingertips to his lips, "don't be silly, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reading, thank you for following my stories. I'd like to let some of you know if you didn't already, one of my old FanFics from 2012 called 'Dance Dirty With Me' is updated and will be the** only **older fan fic of mine that I will continue writing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the 3** **rd** **person omniscient; this next chapter will of course be back to Bella's point of view. How would everyone feel if I put out a full set of chapters in Edward's perspective? PM me if you have an opinion on that!**

 **Please enjoy and of course, please review!**

" _Is something wrong?" Bella asked as she looked over at her lover. He smiled and grabbed her warm hand in his icy grip._

" _Of course not," Edward touched her fingertips to his lips, "don't be silly, Bella."_

 **Chapter 4: Can't Get No Satisfaction**

My hand wrapped around Edward's marble hand, and his eyes were wide and on the road. I looked around at the wooded area that was the Cullen's drives way disappear from sight, for me at least, any Vampire would still be able to see it. I sighed and looked up the road where there was no sign of any car. Edward's speed was a cool 96 mph. That was slow for him.

"Still worried?" Edward asked casually as he rubbed my fingers with his thumb.

"No," I shrugged. "I just feel a little tired, honestly, I feel like I didn't sleep at all last night. Did I talk at all?" I asked looking over at Edward. He would have woken me up if I had a nightmare, but maybe I didn't talk enough for him to know I was having one.

"Yes, some." Edward hedged.

"What did I say?" I asked as though he was being strange, and he was being strange.

"The normal things, Bella. My name," Edward hedged again.

"Okay," I let it drop. He was hiding something and I was willing to be that it had to do with the whole waking up all hot and bothered with a certain moistness between my legs. I didn't want to embarrass him, and maybe he was just trying to save me some embarrassment. I bit down on my lower lip to try and remember what my dream had been about. I remember Edward's glistening skin in the sunlight, and his ocher eyes bright without any bags under them, I remember him shirtless and the perfect marble planes sparkling in the sunshine of our meadow. I remember his slender, cool fingers trailing down my arms, and my body seemingly scantily clad in a spaghetti strap shirt- something I know I wouldn't wear in Forks- and short navy blue shorts. Then I remembered his hands all over me, his marbled lips pressing into my lips, kissing down the column of my neck, his hands clinging to the thing material, his fingers finding my breasts and pinching my nipples to attention. I began to feel warm again, and my face turned red, and I turned away from Edward promptly. After the touching I remembered the undressing. Edward was in his pale khakis only; the V leading to his male appendage was visible as the khakis rode low on his hips.

"Bella _please_ ," Edward's voice was strained, both hands on the steering wheel carefully.

"What did I…" I paused and wondered if he could all the sudden read my mind, but I knew that wasn't true.

"I can _smell_ it. I know what you're thinking of, I can tell by your heart beat, by the smell of your arousal, please stop." Edward scolded.

"Does that mean…. You knew last night, you knew I didn't sweat in my sleep," I blushed and looked at him through my lashes, his eyes were closed and pinched into his face. He had a pained expression and his lips were pulled tightly around his mouth.

"Yes, I could tell what you were dreaming about…" Edward sighed looking at the road finally, the pained expression finally easing. "I don't blame you for dreaming about it, but it's the middle of the day and you're thinking about it," Edward's voice was still strained.

"I was just trying to remember the dream…" I whispered and knotted my fingers together on my lap. "I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing," I hid my face in my hair and looked out of the right window, the passenger's side.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," Edward sighed. "It's natural, normal even, for someone your age to have dreams like that. I'm sure if I were human I'd have the same type of dreams," Edward's hand came over to collect one of mine that were.

"But you don't- and you probably never would," I grumbled my face still bright red.

"Why would you say that?" Edward parked in front of my small house.

" _Because_. You don't have those human urges about me. You're utterly perfect and you have amazing self control over any human emotion or contact," I said exasperated.

"Are you serious? Do you even know how much I struggled last night? How much physical pain that I was in, and I'm not even talking about thirst. I had to control myself to the point of dissecting war strategies. I had to calm myself down before I could even leave you. Your smell mixed with arousal was probably one of the most tormenting smells I've encountered and all I wanted to do was react the way a seventeen year old boy would react." Edward's face was incredulous and he looked at me as though I were insane.

"I didn't know it was like that for you…" I grumbled embarrassed, yet again.

So Edward had felt the urge too. He wanted to physically touch me the way I wanted to touch him, the way I wanted him to touch me. He could smell when I was aroused and it caused him pain because of his thirst, but also because of his physical desires that he actually had. How could I have ever known he had physical desires when he is so tame, when he never tries to act out. When it's always _me_ who has to behave and he's always the one who pulls away from my intense kisses.

"I am just as human as you are when it comes to hunger for physical touch and pleasure, Bella. I just control myself because it's the right thing to do." Edward scolded me.

"Well maybe I don't want to do the _right_ thing." I grumped.

"It isn't about what we want, Bella, it's about what will keep you safe and what wont tempt fate and what won't risk your life." Edward looked over at me, "I don't want to hurt you," Edward sighed. "I may want you, but I won't have you. Not until you're as sturdy as I am."

My mouth went dry. He wanted me. He wanted me the exact same way that I wanted him. The only rub was that he wasn't going to have me because he wasn't going to be irresponsible and test his control. But I knew he had more control than he gave himself credit for, I knew he could do it if he'd just try it for me.

"Edward…" I began, but I shut my mouth promptly and grabbed the strap of my back pack. "We should go inside," I changed the subject and opened my door. Edward was on the other side in a second and held it open for me as we walked into the house for another boring night of doing homework at normal human speed, Edward watching me at normal annoying Edward speed, and my dad interrupting us at 10:30 for Edward to leave.

Unlike yesterday, though, Edward was standing at 10:20, collecting his things and donning his coat. I was confused, but he was still trying to soften up Charlie some, I guess. He and I hadn't talked much about what we discussed before we went into the house, but I could tell that his mind was certainly somewhere other than with me. Or maybe he was thinking about inappropriate things, too… Maybe he was considering something physical between the two of us _before_ my transformation.

"I have to talk to Carlisle, so I may be a little later than usual. You can go to sleep, I won't mind," Edward pushed a piece of my hair away from my face and smiled at me. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek lingeringly until I heard my father clear his throat from the door way of the living room and kitchen. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. Chief Swan," Edward said without looking up at my father, he turned on his heel gracefully and bounded down the stairs on the porch. I turned around and closed the door, smiling at my dad politely.

"He left early," Charlie said smugly.

"He needs to talk to his dad about something," I said shrugging as I walked to the refrigerator to grab a pack of chicken from the freezer. "Chicken Marsala good for dinner?" I asked going to the cupboard to try and find some Marsala wine. "You may need to pick up some Marsala," I got on my tip toes and shifted a bottle of Jim Beam out of the way. Charlie rarely ever drank wine or hard liquor. Occasionally when Billy came up Charlie would have a good and strong Jim and Coke or he'd have a glass of wine when I made Italian depending on his day, but he always preferred a good beer.

"I can do that," Charlie said nodding. "I thought we had half a bottle…" Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, I shrugged.

"I did too…" I looked in the other cupboard for it.

"Are you drinking wine, Bella?" Dad asked in a very incredulous tone.

"Of course not! Firstly, Marsala is a very dry wine and mostly good for just cooking, not drinking. Secondly, I live with a police officer, I'm not dumb." I got defensive, but I couldn't help myself. If I wanted to drink I wouldn't do it under Charlie's nose. I'm sure Edward would be abhorrent at the thought of me drinking alcohol. Dad's hands flew up in a defensive position.

"I was just asking, Bells." He sounded sheepish and embarrassed. "I probably had the last of it," He shrugged.

"Sorry, I just… I thought you knew me better than that. I only had a drink once and it was Champagne last time mom got married, and it was one glass." I babbled for a second only to blush myself, embarrassed at embarrassing my dad. "I guess I'm not a normal teenager." I laughed, because it was true in so many ways. I haven't drank, I don't have sex or do sexual things like every other kid my age, and I don't go around _trying_ to defy Charlie. Only when there are extreme situations… Like James or the Vultori…

"No, not really Bells." Charlie laughed with me, "I'm headed up to take a shower, kid." Dad turned his heel and walked to the stairs. I sighed and looked at the frozen chicken in my hand and sat it in the fridge to defrost for tomorrow.

I heard dad turn on the shower and I turned to lock up the house and turn off all the lights down stairs. I bounded up the stairs clumsy and slow. My heart was heavy with hope, hoping Edward would be in my room by now, but I knew he meant to have a long talk with Carlisle and that's why he told me to go to sleep if I was tired. And admittedly, I was exhausted. Sexual dreams definitely took a lot more out of me, much like my nightmares, but at least those were easier to talk about and less embarrassing. These dreams were embarrassing and nearly impossible to talk about because I was embarrassed and because Edward just seemed to reject the idea of a discussion about it.

I don't know which made me feel worse: Edward's rejection of any physical attention or his rejection of even talking about it further with me. He didn't want to talk about it, he practically made it known that it was an off the table subject when he switched the topic to homework or he would go and talk to my dad or watch the baseball game on the TV. He wasn't rude about it, just blunt. There was to be no more discussions or apologies. It was normal, it was natural, and there was no stopping the dreams, but there was most certainly no hope of them becoming a reality.

I changed into a holy T shirt that had a Nirvana face on it and a pair of grey sweatpants. I unbraided my hair and placed it into a messy bun on top of my head. I'd deal with that wave of misery tomorrow. I buried my body under my quilt and closed my eyes, hoping for a more restful sleep than last night.

 _I watched as the predator stocked toward me, his bone white hands in talons as though he was going to rip me in half and feast on my blood. His eyes were mesmerizing and deep with purple rings around them as though he had suffered a broken nose. He was thirsty, but his eyes showed no blackness. They were light and ocher in color. I gulped reflexively._

" _Please," I begged, rolling myself tighter, my knees to my chest that was beating uncontrollably._

" _Do you want to play, Isabella?" His velvet voice sounded so real, so musical._

" _Yes," I whispered shoving my face into my hair._

" _What do you want?" His hands relaxed and he crouched down, his sweet breath fanning across my face. The heat in my body welled up inside of my stomach and curled._

" _You, Edward." I breathed waiting, wanting. His hands touched me, but I felt no chill, I felt only fire._

" _I want you, too." He told me, his strong arms wrenching me out of the fetal position I sat in, and sat me on his hard lap, I looked down at his lap which felt harder than normal. "See, I want you," He purred in my ear. My breath hitched and I looked into his eyes that were now black._

" _Edward," I groaned pushing myself closer to the hardness in his lap, my arms reached around his neck and claimed his marble lips, but I felt no coldness to them, only the fire again._

" _Bella-"His voice sounded as though he was chocking and he was in great pain, I furrowed my brow in confusion._

"Bella please wake up," Edward's pained voice woke me up, he was sitting in the rocking chair across the room. I sat straight up looking at him in shock. My heart was beating fast and my body was covered in sweat.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the clock in my room, it was 3 A.M. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, crawling to the edge of the bed to try and comfort him.

"You're… you were… Bella, its torture." Edward's hands were in his hair and his eyes were pinched shut, but I could see he wasn't breathing.

"I'm so sorry," my voice was low and ashamed. I could feel the moisture between my legs, and I remembered most of my dream to know where it was going. Edward sat rigid in the chair, but I did happen to notice he was affected by my arousal smell, and it was in the way a normal seventeen year old would be, he was aroused too…

"I'll go clean up," I mumbled and stood up quietly going to my door. I heard him take in air and sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. I opened the door only to feel his cool hand ontop of mine, his eyes were dark like they were in my dream, wild.

"Edward?" I whispered looking at his dark expression.

"Tell me about it," Edward asked pulling me to my bed, I looked at him as though he were crazy.

"What? Aren't you uncomfortable, and even in pain?" I asked him.

"Tell me," he breathed across my face, his arms encompassing my body laying me down facing away from him. I could barely contain my heart as his lips touched the column of my neck like it had in my dream.

"Am I still dreaming?" I whispered, my mouth suddenly too dry and a lump was forming in my throat that I couldn't swallow.

"Why, does this seem familiar?" Edward whispered smoothly. I began to get goose bumps along my neck, each hair follicle puckered at his breath.

"This happened in my dream, sort of," I whispered against the harsh heart beat inside of my chest. Edward's lips kept kissing at my neck, his tongue darted out and licked the vein that pulsed under his lips, I groaned.

"Mmm," Edward moaned into my hair, "and this, too?" Edward asked as his hips flexed into my back. My breath hitched.

"Yes," I couldn't breathe, my body was too excited, my mind was racing, and my damn throat burned with thirst or at least some saliva to swallow this lump.

"Bella," Edward gave an exasperated sigh and let go of me, leaning up on his elbow to look down on me. "You need to breathe, please breathe," Edward looked down at me, the hunger in his eyes was gone and it was replaced with concern. I took a deep staggering breath and finally the lump was gone, but I still had a dry mouth.

"Are you teasing me?" I glared at him with a pinched face.

"No, you are teasing _me_. You smell mouthwatering, you are very receptive to any touch I lay on you, I _licked_ you, for Christ sake." Edward sounded disgusted with himself, and leaned away from me with a tortured look on his face. "And you moaned when I did it," he groaned as his hands went to his hair and fisted handfuls of his copper hair.

"I can't help it, it felt good." I scratched absentmindedly at my arm. The warmth that was low in my stomach now disappeared and it felt ice cold. I was yet again, rejected.

"Bella, this is insane, dangerous, not to mention ridiculous. We can't do this." Edward finalized.

"Fine!" I hissed as I stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Bella-" he sounded pleading.

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up," I grumbled and walked out of my room quietly. My eyes began to sting as soon as I was in the bathroom, tears leaking from each side. I took a deep breath and grabbed a small Dixie cup from the cupboard and took a long pull of water into my mouth. I closed my eyes and swallowed the cold water and looked at my reflection. Blotchy red spots around my eyes and my lips were swollen from even a small amount of tears. I sighed and began the clean-up of my arousal so I could go back to bed and sleep for once.

I walked back into my room and Edward was laying on the bed, waiting for me. He had also tamed his arousal by the looks. I pulled my quilt up to my neck and turned away from Edward, without speaking a word and closed my eyes tight. If he woke me up from another good dream I was going to tell him to leave if he couldn't handle it, because if he wasn't going to give me any satisfaction in real life, then I was at least going to get some when I was dreaming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

 **I'm sorry, I've been sick. Taking care of kids who are sick makes you sick because all they want to do is snuggle you. So I've been sick for a whole week, I've been coughing, sneezing, and unable to talk. Cough drops, herbal tea, and honey are constantly in or around my mouth. It sucks and I just want to sleep. I'm just thankful PA got a lot of snow and my Pre K class got to have a snow day- which means I did too! (kinda)**

 **Update- I have pharyngitis! Which is fancy talk for a bacterial sore throat that isn't quite strep yet! It's great... not. And a bad chest cold or upper respiratory infection... Either way I got antibiotics and sleep. (but I gotta work still)**

 **Please check out my other Fanfic 'Dance Dirty With Me'- It's super lemony!**

 **Please review**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter Five: _Huntress Becomes the Hunted_

Going to school Edward was quiet, his hair was unusually messy. Messier than normal, I should say. It had looked like his fingers ruffled through it thousands of times before he came to get me for school. His clothes were plain but light, like always. It had never really occurred to me why the Cullen's preferred wearing light colors, but now that I speculated about all of their light colors I supposed that they enjoyed looking less pale, but also looking more angelic than demonic. The Volturi wore black and grey, they were hooded and their faces hidden, they were ominous. The Cullen's however were bright and open; they were the face of good in my eyes.

Edward's skilled, nimble fingers played with the radio until he finally became too impatient and popped in a classical music CD. It was Bach, and I can't complain because Bach is a good choice, but he seemed too tense to really enjoy any of the intricate cords or the delicate strands of notes that were playing. His hands were always bone white, but his knuckles strained against the marble skin, and if he were human I know his knuckles would be uncharacteristically white- if he were human. But his knuckles were pure bone white, and it was normal, but the strain against his skin was not. I shifted away from him in the Volvo. I felt uncomfortable with the fact that he was so hostile. He was probably still upset with me about last night, or maybe he was upset with himself. Either way, the waves of hostility were almost tangible and I could really use Jasper's presence to stop it.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly. I realized how odd that would sound to him. Of course I knew he'd never be ill. I could tell by the darkened butterscotch color of his eyes that he was going to need to hunt soon, but he wasn't overly uncomfortably thirsty. But I did know something was bothering him mentally. I may not be able to read his mind but I do know when something is bothering him inside and he's too stubborn to talk about it or let it go.

"I'm fine, of course," Edward's response was an expected.

"Something is wrong," I responded coolly. Edward peered over at me as he parked the Volvo in the school's almost abandoned parking lot. We were earlier than expected, which was good. It left time for him and I to talk, or for me to attempt to get him to talk.

"I'm fine, Bella, honestly." Edward's velvet voice told another lie. I felt my skin redden and my heart beat pick up. I understood his lies when it was to protect me physically, but to lie just to protect my feelings was the most annoying thing he's ever done.

"Would you mind not lying to me and telling me the damn truth?" I said in a shaky, but calm voice. How calm I was surprised me because I felt anger jumping out of my skin, attacking every follicle of hair on my head and arms. Anger wasn't something I was used to feeling, especially toward Edward, but this was getting ridiculous. I needed to know what he was so hostile about. "I can feel waves of hostility coming off of you, you're uncharacteristically impatient today and it's not even eight in the morning," I looked at the cars beginning to fill in around us. I didn't have much time.

"I am constantly battling myself now. I feel the need to protect you and keep you from being hurt by anything I may do. I have to remind myself every second of every day to be gentle with you, not to touch your hand too hard, not to _hold_ your hand too hard. And yet, we fight at night about a physically carnal relationship that I feel we may not be able to handle, that _I_ may not be able to handle. But here you are, selfish as ever, but also you're not… You want to please me- you've said so in your dreams." Edward looked pained.

It sucks that my physical needs pains him so much. It sucks that I feel like I'm the only hormonal teenager here in this relationship, but I know given last night that it isn't true. That he is just as hormonal as I am, and here I am, taking advantage of his dwindling self-control. Edward took in a sharp breath as I played with my knotted fingers, my head down in slight shame. I wasn't sure what to say about what he had told me. I knew he was extra careful around me, and I knew he always had to keep in mind how fragile I am.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The words felt raw in my throat, and tears threatened to come out because I felt bad and I felt frustrated about our conversation. I opened the door and swiftly stood up – without falling. I was shocked and I was also pleased with some grace that I seemed to have acquired whilst upset. Edward was by my side in a flash holding the door open, wordlessly. His face was put back together, his eyebrows no longer pulled at the center of his face, his lips no longer hostile or pinched together like he was trying to swallow something bitter.

I decided that this was good; his placated mood was good, even if he was just faking it. I put my small hand inside of his large cool hand, and his fingers automatically curled around them, matching them perfectly to his. And perhaps Edward was right- perhaps I was being really selfish. I always tended to be selfish when it came to Edward. He'd let me have anything I ever wanted if I'd let him. He'd buy me a new car, he'd buy me a thousand diamonds, he'd buy me a house, he'd buy me a college education- if I'd let him. I wasn't interested in being selfish with material things, though. I was selfish with my need for his affection, in all forms. It had been that way from our very first kiss.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly as we walked forward to our first class. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"About my being selfish," I admitted. I wasn't mad at him for saying it- he was being honest. All the same, it was a hard pill to swallow to realize I've become so spoiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you selfish; you're really not selfish." Edward's thumb traced the lines of my knuckles.

"No, I am. I'm not materialistically selfish, but I do become selfish when it comes to any sort of affection. I just take and take and take, and I don't really think about how much pain it puts you through, how hard it is for you, nothing." I shrugged and looked up at him. "You were right," I admitted shamefully in whispers.

"You're only human, Bella," Edward chided.

"I wish that was a worthy excuse," I grumbled and took my seat waiting for a long lecture to start up. Edward sat down in his seat and scooted the desk ever so slightly closer to me. I noticed Mike walk in, Angela walk in, and Ben walk in together. Mike looked confused, Angela looked mad, and Ben looked like he was about to pass out already. They must have been talking about Jessica. I looked over to Edward who had a slight smile on his face and he shook his head as he got his History book out.

It's not fair. I want to know what happened.

Although I wanted to know what happened between Mike and Jessica, it didn't take nearly as long as I would have expected for it to be time to go see what on earth Mike had done to Jessica, or rather didn't do. Jessica was standing under the roofing of the cafeteria waiting for who I could only guess was Mike. Mike was walking up to her slowly, his hands in his jean pockets cautiously. I could tell by Jessica's face that she was going to try and rip him a new one, but with what Edward told me, Mike hadn't said a word about it except to Tyler, who made up his own version.

"Then how does the whole baseball team know, Mike?!" Jessica's harsh whispers finally reached me.

"I don't even play baseball, Jess." Mike looked at her like she was crazy.

"That doesn't explain how the whole entire baseball team knows what happened between us, and what you apparently think is going to happen next! Well- if you can't keep things to yourself, then I don't think much of anything will be happening between us again!" Jessica stomped her foot and went to leave, but Mike caught her elbow. She looked down at his hand, her eyes looked like they were going to set ablaze. "What do you think you are doing?" Jessica's arm was still in his hand.

"I told Tyler what we did, but he went and told the baseball team some fake story I never told him," Mike sounded like he was pleading. "Come on Jessie…" Mike sounded desperate, and I had never heard him use 'Jessie' before now, but it was weird. Edward pulled me past Jessica and Mike so it didn't seem like I was listening in, which is exactly what I was doing.

"Hey… I want to know what happens!" I grumbled as I glowered up at him.

"I'll tell you," Edward pointed to his own ear and smiled down at me. Edward walked behind me with a tray and I naturally placed stuff for him and myself. I tried to be conscious of what I got for him and myself. I saw no need to waste perfectly good food when he definitely wasn't going to eat it, and I didn't like it. By the end of the line I realized I chose a boat of celery stalks, two slices of pizza and one giant chocolate chip cookie with two Cokes. Edward laughed and his breath tickled my ear.

"Jess believes him, but she's still listening to Lauren too. So Mike is walking on some thin ice with her. Although, I do believe she has plans for their next… encounter." Edward laughed lowly and I smiled up at him.

"Good… Well, not really, but thank you for telling me," I said. Edward paid for our combine food and we walked to our lunch table that Alice was already sitting at, looking at a very delicious looking piece of cake. "Are you not feeling well, Alice?" I asked. Angela was staring at Alice as though Alice may faint at any moment. Apparently Alice had been staring off into space for a while.

"No, I'm fine," her voice was all bells again, her beautiful smile greeting everyone. I smiled back and sat down next to her and Edward. Alice began chatting to Angela about how she was excited for graduation- I didn't understand why, it feels like forever away. Angela went on about her huge family and how she didn't want to invite everyone.

"You know how it is, having a huge family and all," Jess said to Alice. Alice's face was blank, but quickly smiled.

"Sure, I have a lot of siblings, but we only have five other relatives. They live in Alaska, so I'm sure they're not going to journey down for a high school graduation." Alice shrugged to herself and started prattling off about exams and essays to different colleges. I engaged her in most of her conversations. Jessica attempted to talk to her, but Jessica was too weirded out by Alice, and she was right to be. Alice had never sot to talk to any humans before she met me. Edward and Alice sustained the company of their own kind, and everyone else was repelled from their alien nature.

Lunch passed, Mike sat down with us, too. Jessica sneered at him, but later began talking to him as if he hadn't told everyone about their intimate encounters. I was holding Edward's hand, and his thumb traced lazy circles on my knuckles. My mind wandered to different things I could do to help Edward and control my carnal needs… I knew I could talk to Alice, and maybe Alice had some ideas, too. As we got up to leave the cafeteria Alice turned to my side.

"Bella has something she wants to talk to me about," Alice announced looking at Edward to leave. Edward stiffened at my side, his eyes were strained.

" _Alice_ ," Edward's voice sounded appalled about whatever Alice was thinking about or maybe he was just appalled about what I wanted to talk to her about. Either way, I needed someone to talk to other than him. I wasn't about to go to Carlisle about this type of thing. I needed a girl.

"Goodbye Edward," Alice said as she grabbed my elbow and pulled me along to the Volvo. I shrugged and waved goodbye to my boyfriend. "Don't worry, we'll come back to pick him up," Alice said smiling at me. Leaving school in the middle of the day wasn't exactly the best idea, but since I was 18 years old, it wasn't exactly the worst idea. Charlie might be mad, but I could tell him Alice didn't feel well and Edward had a test, so I drove her home. As we got to the Volvo and buckled in Alice was waiting patiently.

"So you already know," I shrugged. Alice smiled and looked over to me.

"I have an idea, but it would be better for you to get it off your chest. I can tell it weighs on you," Alice peered over at me as she turned the wheel effortlessly.

"I have been really… I've been having dreams about sexual stuff," I mumbled, knotting my fingers on my lap. "And Edward can tell because my body gets… excited."

"Your body reacts to the sexual stimulus that you're receiving in your dream causing the occasional nocturnal "O" I'm assuming?" Alice asked smiling over at me. "I don't ever recall having a human orgasm, but trust me when I say I think vampirism ones are better." Alice wrinkled her nose. "The only one who would really know would be Esme, maybe Emmett," Alice finished.

"Yeah, and Edward is getting frustrated and he's reacting how a normal guy would, but he's not giving in at all," I was careful with my words, trying not to give too much away.

"He's being a prude," Alice finished for me.

"He doesn't want to hurt me," I shrugged.

"I see… And are you asking him for sex?" Alice looked over at me carefully as she parked in front of the local supermarket.

"No," I said.

"Then what are you asking him for?" Alice looked over at me skeptically.

"I don't know. _Some_ sort of release." I reached for the word, but slowly regretted it when it came out of my mouth. Alice's mouth twisted into a thoughtful smile. "Why are we here?" I looked around at the empty parking lot of the Thriftway.

"You forgot mushrooms, Charlie got the Marsala. By the way, he did finish it." Alice looked down at her nails, as though they were dirty, the same mischievous smile on her face as she thought. "Shall I come with you?" Alice smiled at me.

"How is it that you know I forgot mushrooms and Charlie drank all of the Marsala, but you couldn't tell me if Jessica figured out Mike wasn't the one who told everyone?" I asked as I opened the door to the Volvo and walked with Alice into the Thriftway.

"I'm finely tuned to your future, and I foresaw a pizza that had some bad sausage on it," Alice wrinkled her nose. "You were sick for a week," Alice shrugged as she handed me a blue basket as we walked to the produce.

Picking up Edward was weird, he got into the backseat and greeted us both coolly and asked where we had spent the last two hours of the school day. Alice told him we talked and went to the store, and by store she meant three. We went to the Thriftway, the little fancy café that had macaroons that were apparently 'to die for' but Alice hadn't ever eaten them. And then lastly a store that I'd never been in that Alice went into for a few seconds and walked out with a white paper bag. Alice seemed very concentrated on something because she wasn't talking, and she drove straight to my house first.

"Don't forget all of the bags in the hatch are yours," Alice said smiling. Edward was already at the hatch handing the bags to me, his smile strained.

"What all did you get?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in the center of his face. I shrugged.

"I got mushrooms and Alice made me get macaroons, and I have no clue what's in this one." I held up the white paper bag that looked dainty with a shrug. "Probably something that Alice wants me to wear," I said with another shrug.

"I'm going to go home and trade off with Alice, and I need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said quietly.

"Are you not going hunting?" I asked, surprised because his butterscotch eyes just kept getting darker and the purple rings around his eyes got deeper.

"Not just yet," Edward said smiling. I felt the anxiety that crept up my chest dissipate. It was hard when he wasn't around, but it was also hard when he was around now thanks to my growing libido.

"I'll see you later," I said as I turned to the door with my three random bags.

Dinner took forever, which was good, because I didn't have much homework. Finish the ending of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ and write a brief summary and synopsis of it, then argue a point. It would take max three pages hand written. Everyone was complaining about except Edward and I. Edward probably already had it done and I wasn't worried about it. After dinner and loads of praise from Charlie, I was free to start the paper and let my mind wander.

"What are these things?' Charlie asked holding up a pink pastel macaroon.

"They're called macaroons. Alice got them for us," I shrugged as Charlie offered me one first. I bit into the soft delicate pastry. It was good, it was hazelnut. Charlie did the same and made a funny face.

"Acquired taste," he muttered and shoved the other half in his grimacing face.

It was finally late enough to consider it bedtime and I walked up to my room with the random white bag that Alice had given me. Inside was an unsuspected card written in Alice's hand.

 _I hope these help. Use them, there are directions._

 _-Alice_

Inside of the white bag there were three boxes. One had a small bottle of lubricant called "love oil". It had no scent and it felt oddly sticky in my fingers. My eyebrows furrowed and I shrugged and put the small bottle back in the small box. The next box held something I was slightly mordified to see. A pink vibrator with the word **Rabbit 2.0** written in purple letters across the top of the box, and the next box was a small box of AA batteries. My whole body blushed scarlet as I looked at the strange vibrator. It had bunny ears for what seemed to be aimed at the clitoris area. A shaft approximately 5 inches long and had groves to simulate an actual male penis. I shoved the Rabbit back into its box and covered my face with my hands.

"Alice," I groaned into my hands. I heard something and I begrudgingly opened my eyes and took my hands away from my face. I knew there was a vampire in my room, but I was too afraid to see which one. Edward stood by the bed and looked down on the boxes that were on my bed.

"Alice," he said with a sigh. His dark eyes looked up at me and shook his head, a slight chuckle. "Did you ask her to get this?" He sounded bemused, not at all mad.

"No. She took this upon herself," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Interesting… So that is what you two were talking about when you went shopping? Did you pick this one out?" Edward asked as he took the pink Rabbit out of its box. He inspected it thoroughly with a serious expression on his face.

"No. I've never even seen sex toys before," I swallowed a dry lump in my throat.

"And you didn't know what was in the bag when she gave it to you?" Edward asked peering up at me through thick lashes. I saw his hand flash to the batteries and back to the pink Rabbit. Was he putting batteries in it?

"No. She didn't tell me, I didn't look…" I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. "You mean to tell me Alice avoided thinking about this around you?"

"Correct," Edward smiled up at me as he clicked a switch and the pink Rabbit began to hum. "Do you want to play?" Edward whispered.

My mouth dropped, my eyes bugged out of my head. Those were the exact words he had said in my dream last night, and there was no possible way he could have known that. His eyes were smoldering, his full lips waited for my answer. I couldn't breathe, and my heart was drumming against my chest.

"What?" I asked as soon as I could articulate words.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Edward shrugged as he switched off the pink Rabbit. "I just thought, this might be a way to help you…" Edward paused and looked up through his lashes.

"Are you kidding? I can't tell…" I wasn't trying to be mean, but he was so mean about _smelling_ my arousal and now he's offering to be around it, willingly, and even providing the stimulation needed in order to achieve any sort of release.

"No," Edward's dark eyes burned with desire. "Can we try?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

 **Another snow day! The upper east side of the USA is getting a lot of snow today, which means, as a teacher, I get a snow day! It's really exciting to not have to go to school when the weather is bad- but I feel bad for those who do. Anyway, since there is a snow day today I'll be able to bang out a whole chapter no problem!**

 **ALSO! If you recall, I said I didn't believe that this fanfic would live much past five chapters, but look at me, dragging this thing out and even contemplating more chapters in another point of view.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this, and I have decided, since reading the unfinished** _Midnight Sun_ **by Stephanie Meyers I feel more comfortable going forward with a few Edward's Point of View chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Six: Playing

I watched Edward carefully. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. He waited patiently on my bed, but I could tell from his burning eyes that he was waiting for an answer, hoping for an answer that wasn't a yes. Or maybe he wanted a yes, but I felt like he was asking to be polite. I bit my lower lip.

"Can we talk about this first?" I asked, a blush crept up into my cheeks.

"Of course," Edward smiled at me. I sat down on the bed as he still held the pink Rabbit in his hand. I waited patiently, hoping for him to start the conversation, but he was waiting on me.

"I've never… you know… touched myself, so I don't know what to expect or what to even do." I shrugged. Edward smiled politely, attempting not to laugh at me, like a gentleman.

"I would never expect you to know how to if you've never tried," Edward shrugged. He seemed smug about my lack of self-discovery. I always had dull aches, mostly after kissing him, but I never acted on the dull ache or tried to rub against something to appease the ache. Edward was always here, and I was always too shy to try.

"I've never had an orgasm," I whispered.

"Yes you have," Edward smiled at me. "You were dreaming, it was beautiful," his sweet breath fanned across my face.

"In my sleep?" I felt bright red. I had thought that I hadn't outwardly had an orgasm, but that I thought of it, it was too good feeling not to be real. My mind wandered farther than just myself, and I looked up at Edward, speculating.

"Have _you_ ever had an orgasm?" I covered my mouth with both hands when I had realized what I asked. He was a virgin, just like I was, and I knew he was against having sex before marriage from the get go. He smiled patiently at me.

"I was a teenager," He laughed, "of course I have."

"But only when you were human?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed slightly at the news. That means he's gone without one for eighty years.

"No… I suppose it's been a few decades since I've felt a real reason for a release," Edward looked like he was pondering something.

"A reason?" I raised my eyebrow. I never thought of a release as something that needed a reason, it was something that your body _needed_ , something your body craved. It took me a minute to realize that I may be the only reason he'd _need_ a release.

"Well, I would check the plumbing every few decades to make sure it still worked, so to speak." Edward shrugged, but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"But not since me," I looked at him, slightly offended.

"Well, no…" Edward picked his words carefully, as to not offend me. "I never felt a need for a release until your recent spout of… human needs began. I feel a need for release, but I feel selfish to do it." Edward shrugged. "Most likely why you feel selfish in your need for one."

"I don't want to do things that will make you uncomfortable," I sighed realizing that this wasn't realistic. Edward couldn't suffer while I writhed in pleasure. It wasn't fair.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to… achieve release." Edward looked at me, his eyes burning. I took a deep, unsteady breath. I felt my head swimming, my body was warm and liquid in whatever Edward's gaze was melting around me. His breath was sweet and wonderful.

"I'd like to help you, too…" I whispered.

"Maybe… in time, we can try that, too." Edward smiled his half smile, and his eyes burned. "Maybe it will help with what comes after the wedding," he added off handedly. We were waiting until our wedding night to finally have sex, but Edward was willing to be flexible. More flexible than ever; he was willing to do physical things other than kissing. He was more than I deserved some days.

"Where should we start?" I wondered locking my door to my bed room, trying to get some distance between Edward and I. He smiled and shrugged.

"We could lie down, talk about your dreams and what I'm doing to you in them. I seem to be doing a good job at whatever it is I do to you." Edward smiled ruefully.

I did as he asked, my head on his chest as we talked, or while he listened as I talked. He didn't ask questions, except for the first one.

"How did we start?" he asked quietly.

I launched into my most recent dream. I told him how I was laying in my bed, waiting for him. He looked much like he did now, except I left out the black eyes that signaled thirst. His fingers wrapped around my hip as I told him his dialogue in my dreams, how he touched me gingerly bringing me onto his lap. He did as I said, lifting me to lay across his body, his eyes burned into mine now, as I continued the story. I told him how he had kissed along my neck. I was getting dreams mashed together, but I didn't care, because in an instance, Edward's lips were along my neck. I felt my skin on fire where he left a trail of kisses, his cold marble lips setting me ablaze. My blood pounded in my ears, my breath was increasingly loud to an embarrassing level, but I could hear Edward's breathing increase too. I couldn't go on with my dreams. I couldn't concentrate as Edward's lips were kissing below my ear and harder along my throat.

I hadn't realized where his hands were, only his lips.

I hadn't realized I was moving slightly against his ridged body.

I hadn't realized where his hands left.

I hadn't realized that his one hand was no longer around my waist, but it was somewhere else. I hadn't realized, until I _felt_ where it was.

Edward pressed his palm roughly between my legs. I gasped. Edward's lips were over mine, sensing I was going to leave a loud moan. His palm applied pressure and began to rub in the right spot. I groaned. I felt waves of need curl into my lower stomach and tug at my very being. I felt my breathing quicken as Edward's pace began to increase in the rubbing. I felt my vocal chords begin to vibrate into a low moan.

"Shh," Edward whispered darkly into my ear. "I'll take care of you."

I had never heard that voice from Edward. It was husky and raw. It sounded like his throat was dry and gritty, but I loved how he spoke like this. How it sounded like he wasn't perfect, how he wanted to be the bad boy. I groaned as I felt his hand disappear, and he pushed me off of him slowly. I was about to protest when I felt a cold hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, I'm not done." Edward said smiling down at me. I saw his fingers undo the button on my jeans and shove them off.

Edward never undressed me before. Edward has never seen me nearly naked before. Edward hasn't ever seen me in anything less than a spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts when we were in Florida a few weeks ago. Edward smiled down and pulled my underwear off in a briskly. My mouth hung agape at him. His eyes burned, his eyes raked my lower half that was exposed, and I was suddenly self-conscious of my feminine body parts. My legs lay on either side of him, and I was completely exposed, my dripping sex out in the open for his eyes to see. I wanted to close my legs and press my knees together, but I knew he'd easily open them to see my body. I watched Edward gulp reflexively as venom must be dripping in his mouth.

I watched Edward still as his chest stopped rising and falling. It must be too much for him to be this close to my body. I pulled back.

"Edward, what we were doing earlier was fine, I can settle with that," I promised trying to pull my knees up to my chest.

"I'm fine," Edward lied coolly.

"Edward, I don't want you to be in such pain," I pleaded. Edward leaned down and kissed me slowly, his hands pulling my legs open. My head felt dizzy as he exhaled into my mouth.

I felt his fingers dance along my sex, his fingers slick with my arousal. I groaned at the cold feeling of his fingers. I was sure anyone who was normal would recoil and want nothing cold to touch their sex, but I wanted more. His feather touches were maddening, but I understood why he was being so delicate, his fingers danced around my opening and finally with a large exhale, his middle finger sunk deep inside of me. I moaned into his mouth. Edward's pace was agonizingly slow, but I felt him end the kiss and breathe in deeply. Once he did his fingers began to move faster, sinking deeper inside of me. I felt my stomach clench and my knees lock into place. I wanted to move my hips with him, but he was practically lying on top of me keeping me still.

I wanted to thrash, I wanted to moan loudly. Edward's pace was agonizing and tipping me over the edge of the world. I could have sworn I was falling into oblivion. Edward's hand stopped as I felt my body clench around him, blackness assaulted my eyes as I squeezed them shut, and screamed into Edward's waiting hand, his hand was still within me, but still inside of me.

I never dreamt of a feeling like this.

I was soaring, I was falling. I was high in the sky, but so low into the ground.

I felt as light as a feather, but I felt Edward's small amount of weight on top of me.

I unlocked my knees and opened my eyes to see two eyes burning into me. I tapped his hand that was over my mouth and he removed it right away. I leaned up and kissed his lips hard; thanking him for the wonderful experience that he had given me. While I kissed him I felt his cool fingers withdraw from my sex and he pulled away from me, siting up and smiled. I saw his hand flash to his mouth quickly and then not at all near his mouth after.

He groaned. "Your arousal _tastes_ better than it smells."

"Edward," I whispered. "That was amazing." I smiled up at him. I felt my cheeks glowing in the dark. Edward smiled down at me.

"I'm glad that I could give you that," Edward smiled and pulled my sweat pants off of the ground and handed them to me for bed. I pulled them on quickly, suddenly self-conscious that I lay half naked on the bed.

"Maybe next time… I can try to help you?" I asked motioning to his obvious arousal. he shrugged like a gentleman and laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe next time I can use your new toy," he mused quietly as he covered me up with my quilt and laid down beside me, holding me securely.

"I love you, more than life." I whispered up to him.

"I love you," Edward smiled.

My sleep must have been great, because I barely woke up when I heard a few new baby birds chirping in the window. The sun rose with shades of pink and red shown through. I would have greeted the sun welcomingly if it hadn't meant that the lovely man I could still feel by my side was not going to accompany me today on the way to school. Edward's lips moved slowly, but his voice was inaudible to me. His eyes were dark, and I could tell that today he would be arranging a trip with either Emmett or Jasper.

"Good morning," I smiled up at him. Edward smiled without looking down at me.

"I was wondering when you'd stop faking it," he laughed.

"I haven't been awake for long," I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"Long enough," he smiled and pulled me up to kiss the top of my head, and then my nose. "As you can see, I will not be going to school today," Edward looked at the beautiful dawn sky that was in front of my window. Slowly the red and pinks were turning orange and yellow. I repressed a sigh.

"Can I play hooky too?" I smiled. He shook his head no.

"This isn't my first time in high school as a senior; it is however, your first time. You need to go," Edward said smiling. I shrugged and flopped onto my back, looking at my ceiling. A smile crept up on my face, realizing for the first time, that I had juicy personal news just like Jess and Angela did. But I couldn't share it with them… I could with Alice, though!

As I got dressed Edward left, running into the woods without anyone to spot him. His skin glistened beautifully as I watched him disappear into the path behind my house. I sighed and went down stairs where Charlie sat reading the newspaper, the same grimace on his face as when he always read the papers. Today it was worse, though. He had harder, deeper lines in between his brows, and his frown was somehow more than just a frown, it looked like a wince. If something had truly bothered him in the paper, he'd be up and stomping around about it, but he wasn't. He was seated in place.

"Something wrong, Dad?" I asked casually as I got a bowl out of the cupboard and grabbed some Kix.

"Don't be going to Seattle right now, kid." Charlie said in a light, but not casual tone.

"Why not?" I asked. Charlie wasn't usually so cryptic.

"There have been a lot of disappearances. There have also been a lot of murders." Charlie paused and took a bite of his fried egg. "If you ask me it's some sort of cult killing stuff." Charlie shivered as he said it. I took a bite of my breakfast as Charlie finished his breakfast and stood throwing the newspaper in the garbage.

"I'm headed out, Kid." Charlie grumbled as he put on his holster and his jacket. I nodded my head, my mouth full of cereal. I waved to him on his way out of the house and finished my breakfast in silence. I have to drive myself today, so I rushed out of the door after five minutes to finish my bowl of cereal. My loud truck roared to life slowly and the heater began to blow cool air. I grimaced. I loved this truck, but man did it suck having to wait for warm air to come out of the heating vents was not easy. I pulled away from my small house and went on the familiar road to get to the small high school in Forks.

My day without Edward was much like a day without sound. I worked automatically in my classes, quiet, barely speaking to much of anyone. I hadn't realized how much being with Edward had ostracized me, but I didn't mind. People used to bug me about dates and such, but ever since Edward I wasn't so special anymore. Sure, Angela was accepting and always willing to be my best friend aside from Alice, and Jessica was nice most of the time, despite Edward's dislike of her. He never told me why he didn't like Jessica too much, but he said she wasn't genuine…. Whatever that meant.

"Where is Alice and Edward, Bella?" Jessica asked as she picked at her nails. I shrugged and smiled at her.

"They had a family reunion I think, someone from Alaska came down to visit and they don't get to see them often," I shrugged. This was a lie that Edward provided me with from time to time. He would give me several instances for lies in case someone would ask about Edward and Alice's absences. It was never given much thought last year before I was in the picture, but now that I didn't miss when they did, it made them curious. Mostly because wherever I was, Edward was there too.

"That's too bad he missed out on turning in his English essay," Jessica said shrugging. I knew Jessica hadn't cared much; she wanted to be Valedictorian, not Edward or Alice. Edward assured me it would never happen, they calculated attendance in those types of things and Alice and he were anything but responsible when it came to attendance.

"I think he already did, but none the less, I agree." I mumbled. I knew for a fact that Edward's English essay was passed in along with mine today.

"Oh." Jessica said curtly.

"So what color of prom dress are you guys getting?" Angela asked off-handedly. I furrowed my eyebrows. It was April…. May was coming up, which meant that prom was about a month away, and that meant that graduation was two months away.

"Oh, I'm not going." I shrugged. I'd much rather just stay at home and read a book I've read a thousand times, or get bitten by some random Vampire again than go to the stupid prom. I wasn't like a regular teenager; I didn't want to go to dances or proms that seemed to consume every other teenager's life. I wanted to live forever, I wanted the sun to sparkle off of my skin. I wanted to run faster than anyone could see, I wanted to be a cold, stone hard immortal.

"Why not?" Jessica asked, she was astonished.

"I went last year," I shrugged. "Edward and I don't really want to go for senior year," I finished blandly.

"What will you two do instead?" Jess raised an eyebrow to me.

"I'm not sure, we haven't really talked about it much." I shrugged my shoulders looking to Angela. "What color of dress are you wearing?" I smiled politely.

"I'm in between a turquoise one shoulder thing or a sweetheart blue dress." Angela flipped through her phone until she found the pictures of her trying on dresses that were a little too big for her body. The turquoise dress had one shoulder strap that was about three inches think, tapered off with a rhinestone pin that looked like a large orchid. The dress was made of silk and was completely a straight A-line dress. It was perfect for Angela. There was casual rhinestones around the waist to taper it off from the straight down pleats that were at the bottom of the dress, and it was perfectly modest.

"I like the turquoise," I said smiling to her. "It'll make you look like a Greek Goddess." Angela blushed and nodded in consideration, then showed Jessica the dresses. Jessica's lips pursed and she nodded at them.

"Bella's right, the turquoise." Jessica agreed handing Angela her phone back. "My dress is going to be bright pink," Jessica gushed and brought out a catalogue that you'd see brides looking at, and pointed to a fuchsia strapless sweetheart neckline dress with bright silver sequins and rhinestones, and a large slit up each side to the thigh area.

"That is beautiful Jess," I lied. It was made for someone who wanted to look like walking sex. It was busty and inappropriate in a lot of ways.

"Wow," was all Angela was able to say. "Are you still going with Mike?"

"A little too late to go looking for a new date, unfortunately, I'll have to stick with Mike." Jessica shrugged slightly, but I could tell her mind was on a lot more than just dancing at the prom.

Senior Prom. A cliché night where senior girls would lose their virginity to the man of their choosing before they went off to college, pledging their eternal love until one of them cheats while away. I would not partake, in any of it. I would not lose my virginity, I would not pledge my undying love- because that was pledged a long time ago- and I wouldn't have to feel the sting of a cheating boyfriend. Because Edward and I would never be away from one another. And we will always be with each other, forever.

"What are you doing this weekend, Bella?" Angela asked off handed as she got her bag ready for class.

"I'm not exactly sure," I shrugged.

"I'm watching my brothers, apparently mom and dad haven't had a date night in a while." Angela shrugged smiling.

"Maybe I could help," I smiled. I have never been around kids, I've never tried to take care of one before. The thought was never really appealing- but I knew that I'd never really have much of anything to do this weekend, and Angela was always nice to hang out with.

"Sure, I'll call you," Angela smiled as we parted ways.

Alice wrinkled her nose as she sat at the kitchen table with Charlie and I, politely declining to eat with us. Her excuse was much like Edward's: they were vegetarian. I was supposed to stay with Alice tonight for a "sleep over" but her eyes grew darker and darker by the second, so she wanted to hunt sooner rather than later. I would stay in at my house tonight instead.

"Where's that brother of yours?" Charlie grumbled as he stabbed a piece of steak on his plate. Alice smiled.

"Edward is helping Carlisle pack for our trip tomorrow. It's too bad you promised Angela that you'd help her with her brothers, Bella." Alice smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her. How did she know that? We had barely had a private minute together for me to tell her that.

"You're helping out with the Webber twins?" My dad's eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion.

"Well- Angela was going to just be alone all day with them tomorrow, and I thought it'd be nice for her to have a friend." I shrugged and stuffed my face full of food so I couldn't say anything else.

"Well that's nice of you, Bella." Dad praised. He was just glad that Edward wasn't involved in my weekend, and more over joyed that I wasn't going to go camping with the Cullen's. He didn't mind Carlisle or Esme, or Alice, but he hated Edward more than anyone... His hate slowed as the days went by, but he was still hostile toward Edward whenever he was here. He was polite; he was cordial, but never nice.

Little did Charlie know the physical pain it caused me to be away from Edward. How I couldn't breathe without Edward. How I needed him so I could sleep at night. I would be exhausted come Sunday night when Edward would come through the window, golden butterscotch eyes and slightly pinked face. This weekend would send Charlie to the moon with joy if I'd choose to go see Jake, but he was half way there just imagining the absence of Edward. He may think this weekend will be _great_ but I know this weekend will be hell.

I just want to relive last night over, and over, and over again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers,**

 **My life has been a mess.**

 **I'm attempting to work on myself a bit, but I can't just leave you guys hanging.**

 **Any suggestions? PM me!**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Lust

That night without Edward was slow torture until I fell asleep. I wanted to feel his cool body lay up against me, feel his cool, sweet breath on my cheek as I drifted off to sleep. Having Edward by my side for a near constant two years was spoiling me something fierce, because every two weeks when he needed to hunt, I felt empty and cold. I knew there was no hole in my chest anymore, but now I felt a new emptiness. A new hunger. I wanted him. I needed the things that he could provide.

I needed his cool body near me.

I needed his sweet smell around me.

I needed the touch he gave me last night.

And as ashamed as I was to admit it, I knew that if Edward could avoid going hunting he wouldn't go. He wishes that he could be with me always because he worries so much about me, but he doesn't know how much it makes me worry that he'll never come back, that I'll have to suffer the pain of his absence again. I knew better. Especially now. He'd never leave me, no matter how much danger he was in, no matter how much I wanted him to leave me, he'd stay and watch over me.

I lay in bed on my back, waiting for the rain to put me to sleep instead of keep me up. After living here for the better part of two years, I was still not used to the heavy downpours that plagued Forks at night. I closed my eyes tight and hopelessly waited for sleep to overcome my busy mind and exhausted body.

 _Edward laid beside me in a dark black t-shirt, his jeans hanging low on his hips as my head lay on his slow moving chest. He suddenly sits up at vampire speed._

 _"Bella, you're so beautiful," Edward admired my features carefully between his icy cold hands. I blushed crimson and dropped my gaze to the palms surrounding my face. Edward's careful hands pulled my face up for his lips to meet mine. Crashing into me with more force than he had ever used before, his lips were on mine._

 _The heady kiss was icy-hot and sent chills of pleasure up through my body. I sighed unto Edward's mouth and suddenly, as though I had spoken the password, Edward's mouth opened and a cold, wet tongue darted out from his mouth._

 _Suddenly Edward jerked up right and his eyes bright red with excitement and thirst, he pinned me to the bed with one arm as the other ventured down my pajama bottoms. I couldn't breathe against his cement weight. His crimson eyes were scary; his darkened features were that of the vampirism monsters that Anne Rice wrote about._

 _"Edward," I gasped out against his weight._

 _"Isn't this what you wanted?" Edward asked, his teeth barred and his face now hollow with dark angular beauty. My heart jumped out of my chest as his fingers nimbly played with my pubic hair, pulling lightly as Edward's face came down to meet my throat._

"NO!" I gasped. I was sitting up right, in my bed, with a large quilt balled up against my chest. I shoved the quilt off of me and I gasped for air, holding my pounding chest.

I ran my fingers through my tresses of hair and looked to my left to see the alarm clock on the end stand. 3:47AM. I sighed and laid back down, listening to the slight drizzle that was going down rain gutters into the muddy ground. The rain had stopped, the rain gutters were letting out the last of the rain that they held, and soon they'd be empty. I wonder what Edward was up to, and if he was hunting somewhere that it was raining. What was he hunting? I shudder. Why would I dream that _my_ Edward would look like _that_? Why would I ever think that he'd kiss me like that, knowing that he'd never be able to stand the pain from the thirst he constantly endured around me?

It was just a dream.

Edward would never do that to me, he'd never kiss me light that, he'd never be that scary monster that my mind mustered up. I raked my hands through the locks of my hair again, pulling it into a messy bun near the top of my head in a vain attempt to cool my body temperature down and get rid of the sheen of sweat that now coated my neck, chest, and face. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was the bright crimson eyes of a demon possessed Edward- I could barely allow it that name. Edward wasn't dark. He wasn't that monster I saw in my dream.

Sighing I rolled over on my side and looked out of the window that Edward always climbed through to stay with me every night since the accident with Tyler Crowley's van. I sighed, again, feeling melancholy at the thought of a night without Edward, occupied by unrealistic dreams about a dark Edward.

I woke up to banging around in the kitchen, but that was unlike Charlie to be so loud. I grumbled and rolled over to look at the clock. It was 8. Charlie was long gone by now… Wasn't he? Maybe he forgot something, or was looking for something to use as fresh bait. I rolled out of bed and trudged down stairs to see a large, russet colored boy in my kitchen looking through the cupboards.

"Charlie where is the cereal?" Jacob asked my dad who was sitting in the living room looking through his tackle box.

"You better be quiet, this is the latest Bella's slept in a-" Dad paused as he looked up to see me standing on the landing. "While." Dad finished, he stood up, still holding the thin clear fishing line in his fingers, in the midst of a knot.

"Bella," Jacob breathed. I looked at him. Really looked at him.

He was taller.

Jacob stood with a large bowl holding a spoon and my box of Kix. He looked at least three inches taller. He had dark rings around his eyes as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He wore a stained white cut off t-shirt and jean short cut offs. His shoes were untied, the tongues pulled out for easy slipping off in case he needed to phase.

"Jake don't eat Charlie out of house and home=" Billy wheeled around the side of the living room in full fishing gear. "Bella, good morning!" Billy greeted with his knowing eyes. Billy's eyes were still deep and bleak, full of knowledge about me that I never wanted Charlie to know.

"Morning," I croaked. I hadn't realized my throat's pain until now. It felt like I had spent the whole night breathing in ice cold air and screaming.

"You sick, Bells?" Charlie walked over to me, his large hand on my forehead like I was a kid again. I shied away from his hand and smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'll check with a thermometer, dad." I mumbled, pushing my hair behind my ears and walked up the stairs.

"Bella, wait!" Jake called after me, taking the stairs two at a time. "I need to talk to you," Jake said but stopped at my bedroom door behind me. His nose wrinkled.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"He's in here? When you sleep?" Jake looked appalled.

"He's hunting all weekend," I glowered at him. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked grumbling. I was wearing crappy clothes on; I had morning breath, and a rat's nest for hair. I was not in the mood for him to start his crap with me.

"We've been picking up some weird activity-" Jake shrugged, "but it could be that we're not used to the _Cullen's_ stench." Jake wasn't talking sense to me, he just sounded like he was stalling.

"Jake, get to the point before I move you," I threatened, even though I knew perfectly well that I could do no such thing. I tapped my unclothed foot against the cool hardwood.

"Something is going on. We're picking up strange trails." Jake shrugged. "Did the Cullen's mention anything?"

"No," I furrowed my eyebrows looking at him as though he were crazy.

"Are they keeping secrets again?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Goodbye Jake," I said as I walked around him and closed my bedroom door. I heard his hands on the door.

"Bella, I miss you. I miss our talks. I miss riding our bikes together. I miss _us_." Jake pleaded through my wooden door.

"It's moot Jacob. Your pack won't let you see me and Edward would sooner die than let me alone with a pack of wolves." I held back tears as I heard his forehead rest on the door.

He sighed, "I know." Jacob said.

With that I heard his footsteps color the hall way and finally descend the staircase. Seeing Jake always brought up memories of last year and how he was _always_ there for me, about pretty much anything. I couldn't talk to him about anything anymore- it got too hostile. He'd get angry and start calling Edward a 'blood sucker' or a 'leech' and I'd get mad and call him a dog. He was one of my best friends, a best friend that rivaled Alice, but I couldn't give into our friendship.

I got dressed and cleaned my room before I walked down the stairs again. I found nobody in my living room, nobody in the kitchen. I saw a dirty bowl and spoon lying in the sink from Jake and my box of Kix in the trash can empty. I repressed a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. I could fill my time by going to the Thriftway before helping Angela. I needed honey for tea anyway.

When I got back and put away several groceries Angela had called to cancel. Apparently her brothers are both sick with some sort of flu. I grimaced and realized that I had never checked my temperature like I promised Charlie. I turned on the tea kettle and trudged upstairs to find the oral thermometer.

101.4

It was strange that I got sick… I typically had a really good immune system. Edward would want to know… I bit my lip and rinsed off the thermometer with warm water and soap. Walking down as soon as the kettle whistled I fixed myself a cup of black tea with three teaspoons of honey. Charlie would be home soon, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but lay on the couch and watch a bad sitcom. I opened the small silver phone that Edward preferred I carried when we were apart.

 **I have a 101.4 fever and a sore throat. I'm fine, don't hurry back. Love you.**

But I knew he'd worry. I knew he'd hurry back to come take care of me or have Carlisle give me some medication to help me. I repressed a sigh, being a frail human was annoying and inconvenient. Finishing two cups of hot tea I found myself asleep on the couch and a blanket from the hallway draped over top of me, Charlie in the kitchen at the stove.

"Dad?" I croaked as I sat up. I noticed a can on the counter next to the stove. Chicken and rice.

"You're burning up Bells," Charlie sighed. "If you would have told me you were sick I wouldn't have gone fishing with Billy."

"I didn't check my temperature until like noon," I excused. Charlie's thick eyebrows rose with concern. "I forgot," I explained weakly.

"I made you some tea and soup, come over and eat," Dad said in a soft voice.

It was strange, to see Charlie this caring. He had taken care of me when I was a child, but that's because I wasn't really able to make myself soup unless I put it in the microwave and he was even capable of that. Charlie never showed me how soft he had gotten in the past few months of living with me. He showed his emotions more freely and willingly than ever before.

After eating what I could and drinking all of my tea I went upstairs and took some ibuprofen, trudging to my bed willingly. I should have known that it was strange that I had slept in that late. It was like someone had left my bedroom window open all night and I breathed in cold air and it had tainted any sort of immunity I had during my rest.

I awoke to something cold caressing my face. I jolted awake to see the butterscotch eyes of my lover. Edward. He looked down at me, concerned.

"You're very warm… Warmer than normal." Edward's voice sounded slightly pained.

"I told you not to hurry, or to worry." I grumbled at him.

"How could I not," Edward sighed. "What has made you ill, my love?"

"I don't know. I woke up with a sore throat, it still hurts, and then I took my temperature. I've been drinking tea, and Charlie has been trying to take care of me. He made me soup," I smiled sheepishly up at Edward who smiled down at me.

"He is worried," Edward nodded. "I think you may have the flu," Edward shuttered.

It was strange to think that _this_ or a strain of this is what was killing him in his past life. He seemed to remember the fever and the chills. But that was a long time ago- before there was medical advances than there was now. I wouldn't _die_ of the flu, although, if I could convince him to change me because of it that'd be okay.

"I'll be alright," I grabbed his hand soothingly. "The ibuprofen probably just wore off," I shrugged.

"I'd like to take you to see Carlisle." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms, swaddling me in the blanket.

"Edward, honestly-" I looked over at the clock, "it's two in the morning," I finished. Edward shrugged his shoulders without moving my weight.

"It's not like he's sleeping, Bella." Edward grumbled as he began out of my window with me in his arms.

The run to the Cullen's house wasn't particularly long, but it was chilly and the wind irritated my throat even more. I felt it tickle and burn slightly as I took in breaths as even as Edward's as he ran. When we arrived I saw Emmett and Jasper in the front yard sparring with one another. Jasper seemed to be concentrating, but Emmett had a large smile with a hint of determination behind it. Rosalie sat on a nearby boulder looking bored. They all must have just returned from their trip- and perhaps Edward hadn't run home quickly because of my humanity.

"What's wrong?" Esme was holding a drain spade and tulips.

"She's burning up," Edward said lightly.

"He's in his study," Rosalie said, her voice sounded as bored as her face looked. Rosalie didn't look at me, she merely watched Emmett attempt to grab ahold of Jasper's flank, only to fail and be shoved into the soft ground. But I knew all too well, the ground wasn't soft, their bodies were so hard that it cut through anything like butter.

Edward carried me up to Carlisle's study, still in a cradle that was his arms. I looked sheepishly at Carlisle as his golden eyes looked up from a medical journal the size of an encyclopedia.

"Edward," Carlisle looked at me, and quickly was by myside without my human sensing any movements. "Set her down on the chair and go fetch a blanket." Carlisle called.

"Shouldn't we try cooling her down?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"No, she's not too high, just 102." Carlisle's cool hand was on my forehead. I shivered involuntarily and flinched away from the icy cold hand. "Sorry," Carlisle smiled sheepishly. "I know our hands don't typically bother you," he read my mind almost. I felt bad about flinching away from him.

Edward returned with a thick blanket that smelled like him and wrapped me in it like I was in a chrysalis. Carlisle did a strep culture and quickly ran the results. Carlisle also checked to see if I had the flu or just a common cold.

The strep culture was negative.

The flu culture was positive.

Normally a bout of the flu was nothing abnormal to me, it had happened rarely, grantated, but it wasn't something I'd normally be worried about. Edward seemed very concerned. He paced as Carlisle put an IV drip on me to hydrate me properly. I sat in the arm chair, my eyes drooping slowly as I heard the low murmurs between Edward and Carlisle.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward sounded pained.

"Edward, she'll be fine. This is nothing like your influenza. A lot of people are coming down with it- it lasts 48 hours max." Carlisle chided.

Charlie would worry where I was soon… Wouldn't he? What time is it.

"Absolutely not, Edward." Alice's voice interrupted the blackness. "You have to go to school tomorrow; you can't just stay home because she's sick. That's not _normal_." Alice grimaced.

"It is actually quite normal," Rosalie's voice shocked me. "People stay home with their significant others all the time when they're ill."

"Yes, seriously ill, but Bella is not." Alice's chin rose in the air.

"Since when have we really cared about being _normal_?" Edward scoffed.

I must have drained the IV because I felt a strange pinch and then I felt the fluid movement of Edward's running. I felt like the whole thing was a dream and that I'd wake up and feel fine, ready for school and everything.

I did wake up, but I was in no shape to go to school.

"Bells, I think you ought to-" Charlie opened my door to find me perched on the edge of my bed wearing my PJs holding my head that felt like it may explode. "Stay in bed," Charlie changed his course. I must look pale because he looked very concerned.

"I think you're right. I must have that flu bug," I flopped back down on my bed and huddled up into a ball. Charlie walked over to my bed and gingerly covered me up with the golden rod colored comforter that I was sure wasn't mine.

"Where'd this come from?" Charlie had noticed too. I groaned inwardly. I closed my eyes so that my eyes didn't give anything away, but I could tell a half truth.

"Edward's mom gave it to me," a half truth that I'm sure could probably count as a white lie.

"Oh, well you get some rest kid. I'll come back around lunch to check up on you," Charlie said in a gruff voice as he walked out of my room.

Ugh. This fever could go away any time…. I wanted to get back to Edward and his cool hands, nimble fingers….


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

 **I've been trying to write more and overcome the overwhelming sense of exhaustion so that I can give you guys your fix! (;**

 **I have a snow day on Tuesday the 14** **th** **\- we're supposed to get a lot in PA. So I've got me some Savannah Smile Girl Scout cookies, and a big ol' glass of white wine already down and a second started!**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight: Feel Me, Don't Touch Me

Being sick whenever you're in a relationship with a vampire is more exhausting than it could ever be if you were just regularly sick. Edward hovered all day and all night. Every single time my fever spiked he was beside me with Ibuprofen and a glass of ice cold water. Orange juice would be coming out of my veins if I suffered a contusion to the skin. Edward was very… well, annoying. Carlisle must have been annoyed within the 48 hours of my illness. He had gone back and forth rather conspicuously between my house and his office. My father came in to check on me several times, and Edward hid in several different places, but my father was none the wiser. He didn't even notice all of the orange juice cartons that mysteriously appeared in the trash can throughout the 48 hours.

"Your fever is gone," Edward's long, nimble fingers fluttering across my forehead. I opened my eyes to see dawn approaching and the ocher eyes of my persistent nurse.

I stretched against the length of his body and closed my eyes. There was some stiffness in my joints and my muscles, but there was no ache or pains in my stretches or clenching of the muscles. I smiled up at Edward's face as I opened my eyes.

"I feel better," I sat up slowly and looked around my room. I felt dirty all of the sudden, having been too tired to get a shower. I grabbed a towel and looked at Edward, he looked expectant and ready to wait patiently. "I'll be done in a little. If you have to leave to get ready for school I'll see you there?" I asked.

"I'll be here before you're even done eating your cereal," Edward walked over to me in his natural vampire speed and kissed my forehead. I shied away naturally, worried about germs and morning breath. He chuckled lowly and went over to the dim window, the sun barely touching the bottom of the mountains in the distance.

I turned and walked lightly to the bathroom to heat up the water. I hadn't realized how tightly wound up the muscles in my back were from laying down so much. The hot water was welcome as it untied the knots in my back, bled out the stiffness in my joints, and washed away the traces of sickness I felt lingering on my skin. The smell of my soap was a strong smell that felt wonderful to smell versus the bland smell of broth and toast. Strawberries and crème filled my senses and suds filled up my loofa as I scrubbed all of the grimy, dead skin cells on my skin away and down the drain.

I felt like a new woman stepping out of the shower, radiant and fresh. I barely minded brushing the tangled mess that was my hair because I actually had the energy to do more than just lay in my bed and groan at my own miserable existence. Checking the time it was only six in the morning, so I had enough time to blow dry my hair slowly. Charlie knocked on my bedroom door and I opened it cautiously. Although I was fully clothed by now, and my hair was 90% dry, I didn't want to scare him.

"You look a hell of a lot better, kid." Charlie's brown eyes sparkled and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"I feel a lot better." I smiled at him. Charlie had been really caring, even though Edward made sure I was taken care of, he waited on me dutifully while Edward was out for a little obsessing over my human illness with Carlisle.

"You'll need to call Renee when you get out of school, let her know." Charlie was good about passing along information to my mother when things were wrong- like when I went to Italy and abandoned him for three days, or whenever I almost died over a year ago when Tyler Crowley's van almost hit me.

"Sure," I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly- I should have called her these past two days, but I was just too tired.

"Excuse is on the table. I don't think they'll ask for one, but just to be safe." Charlie said as he walked over to the bathroom for his morning routine.

I hadn't given a school excuse much thought. Charlie called in the mornings I was off explaining I was sick and I wouldn't be in that day, but a written excuse seemed to be playing it safe, which was characteristically Charlie.

After eating a breakfast that was tasteful, much better than all of the organic orange juice that Edward had been force feeding me, I opened the door to find Edward leaning against his Volvo. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and stood up to open the door for me. I held my heavy book bag that contained my finished homework. Homework that I did not do, Edward did it. He sat on the edge of my bed asking me questions for each subject- except Calculus- and writing down the answers I gave him. I didn't have to look at the papers to believe that he had written it in my hand and that nobody would be able to tell the difference.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerfully, stooping to get into the car. Edward closed the door and walked fast- but not vampire fast- around the Volvo.

"You look beautiful this morning," Edward admired, pulling a piece of my glossy, wavy hair away from my face to tuck it behind my ear. I smiled at him.

"I feel a lot better thanks to you and Charlie's hard work. And of course, Carlisle's patience," I smiled over at him.

"Good," Edward smiled and turned onto the high way.

The whole day seemed to be autonomy movements and schedules for Edward and I. Sitting in our classes together, listening to the lectures that were going on around us. The only odd thing was that Angela was now absent, which left only Ben and Mike to talk to Edward, Alice, and I. Ben was nice enough, but you could tell the conversation was scant and strained to include Edward and Alice. Ben was used to being a little wary of Alice and Edward, but included them because Angela was my friend, and they were with me. A package deal. Ben said that Angela had gotten the flu after nursing the twins to health. Now the twins are coming down with the flu again and Angela isn't getting better.

"You may want to go get a flu test, Ben." Edward encouraged. I furrowed my brows in confusion but he just shook his head at me. "Just in case," Edward smiled politely.

"I think I might." Ben agreed before biting into his sandwich. I looked down at my plate as well; the conversation was strained and finished for the day.

We walked to class quietly until I was sure that there was nobody beside us, and I decided to ask the prying question.

"Does Ben already have the flu?" I whispered. Edward nodded his head 'yes'. "If he gets it checked out now he can be quarantined and not infect anyone else," I mused. I wonder who gave _me_ the flu. Perhaps Angela was already sick before she came to school on Friday and gave me the flu.

"That's the plan," Edward muttered.

I didn't realize until we were almost done with our last hour of class that Edward was really concerned with the fact that _I_ could get sick again if Ben had shared any germs. Being the human that I am, I knew that being sick was just one of those things that happens whenever you're not a Vampire or a Werewolf like Jake or Edward. I was going to get sick- and one day if I wasn't turned- and I could die. But, I didn't have to worry about that much sooner. I would become a vampire sooner or later, with or without Edward's help.

"I should have let you drive yourself; I have to go with Jasper to meet one of his friends that's visiting for a short while." Edward sighed as he walked to the Volvo. Alice sat perched on the hood of the Volvo, looking at the cloudy sky with menacing eyes.

"Who?" I asked idly as Alice hopped off the hood of the Volvo.

"The sun will be out soon- I wasn't expecting it to be so soon." Alice shrugged looking at Edward meaningfully, and he nodded his head.

"Charlotte and Peter are visiting again, just passing through," Edward answered my question as he opened the car door for me and the back one for Alice.

It wasn't like Alice to not see something like weather coming, but she was watching out for so much lately that I could hardly blame her if something like weather slipped her mind. Edward drove a 'mild' 90 miles per hour to my house, attempting to beat the sun, and kissed me chastely on the corner of my mouth. I smiled sheepishly and said goodbye to him and Alice for the evening. Charlie wasn't expected to be home for a while, and I had an itch to look at that pink Rabbit vibrator that Alice had gotten me what felt like forever ago.

I opened up the dresser drawers to find the bag which held the now two items that I was searching for. I couldn't find the bag at all. I knew I put it in the third drawer that held all of my fuzzy, warm, bulky sweaters. They were misshapen and could hide things like that without suspicion… I had a lump in my throat… Did Charlie find it? _Did_ Charlie snoop in my room at all? Edward would have told me by now if Charlie looked through my things… _Wouldn't_ he? I opened all of my other dresser drawers just to be safe, I looked through my closet, my night stand, and even under my bed. There was no sign of the plain white bag with the two items stashed inside.

I bit my bottom lip intensely thinking about where on earth that package could be… Perhaps Alice knew that I wasn't getting any use out of the gift and felt miffed- maybe she took it back or something. I shook my head. Alice wasn't like that; she knew that it was a hard thing for us to do. I sat for what felt like a while, until I knew I needed to get dinner ready for Charlie.

The rest of the week went on as usual; missing two days of classes wasn't exactly too terrible. I had fallen behind in Calculus and I was struggling, per usual, but Edward helped me as much as his patience would allow- and it was a lot. Angela was better, but Ben was now sick and worse off than I was or Angela was. Mike wasn't off at all- and he bragged about his superior auto-immune system due to loads of Zinc and orange juice thanks to his precautious mother. Alice danced around me as we exited the school on Friday and hummed a mysterious tune. She was completely upbeat- it was unexpected.

"I already asked Charlie, you're allowed to stay this weekend!" Alice squealed pleasantly. Edward smiled despite himself and shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Perhaps you shouldn't bombard her with your plans and ask first." Edward scolded.

"I knew she wouldn't mind," Alice said pointedly. Edward rolled his eyes and opened the door for us both, ushering us into the Volvo. In the back sat a duffle bag from my bedroom. I didn't have to ask, I knew that there were clothes for three days in my bag, a pair of pjs and bathroom necessities. Edward drove as fast as he dared on this drive home. We didn't bother stopping at my house to grab anything- if I needed anything Edward or Alice would simply go out and grab it without Charlie's notice. Charlie had plans with Billy, and I knew that Billy would take care of Charlie. Charlie also was headed to the Clearwater's house a lot lately to talk to Leah and Seth, helping their mom Sue with parenting I guess. Alice continued humming to herself that mysterious tune. Edward kept the music low and before the third song was over we were parked in front of their home.

Emmett sat perched unsettlingly graceful on the limb of a tree. I wasn't sure how he could set on such a thin branch, but I tried not to dwell on the fact that his perch was much like a bird's perched. Emmett's face brightened as I stumbled out of the Volvo. I blushed because I know my lack of coordination did not go unnoticed by Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett threw me up into his arms and hugged me in his vice grip. It hadn't surprised me, he enjoyed giving me bear hugs. I wasn't sure which he enjoyed more- my reactions or Edward's reaction. I heard a hiss under Edward's breath and Emmett chuckled and let go. "I was just looking for an eagle. I saw it pass by a few hours ago, it should come back." Emmett hopped back up on his perch, looking like stone.

"Has it got a nest?" Alice's voice sounded almost misty as she perched along with Emmett.

"I think so," Emmett's voice was also misty as he sat, ready to wait until the eagle returned. Edward shrugged and walked with my duffle bag in his hands. Rosalie and Esme were the only ones in the house. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and Carlisle must be at the hospital. Rosalie didn't look away from the fashion network that was on the TV, but her hands clutched a sketch book. I couldn't see her sketch from where I stood, and I didn't dare move closer to look at it either.

"Go ahead up and make yourself comfortable, I want to check to see if we need to go grab you food," Edward kissed my hair and handed me my duffle bag.

I bounded up the stairs and automatically walked to his room. The glass windows were covered with golden-rod colored curtains for no doubt my comfort in case I wanted to sleep in. I never really wanted to sleep in since I had met Edward. I wanted my eyes open every second of every day. I had never truly thought Edward _would_ take something that belonged to me, but I would be lying if I didn't have suspicions of him taking the bag that Alice had gotten me along with the contents. I chewed on my lip, debating on it, but against my better judgement, I began to search.

I cough disrupted my snooping through a dresser drawer. Rosalie stood in the doorway.

"Rosalie," I smoothed my hands on my jeans as I stood up straight from the lowest drawer in Edward's dresser.

"That's unlike you," Rosalie said looking at me curiously. "Not unlike a human, but unlike _you_." Rosalie's voice wasn't scornful but curious. Her golden eyebrows furrowed to the middle of her forehead.

"Oh, um…" I searched for a reason. "I was just looking for something of mine," I shrugged. I felt the blush creep up my face.

"I think I know what you're looking for." Rosalie had a knowing smile. I blushed deeper.

"Forget I mentioned it, please." I didn't want Edward to hear Rosalie's thoughts and come barreling through the door.

"He doesn't pay attention to my thoughts," Rosalie soothed. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the door frame. "He ignores me." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "It's hidden in here, where I can't exactly tell you, even I am not sure."

"Um… Thanks," I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Why did he take it? I thought you two were trying to be more intimate." Rosalie mused out loud. I blushed and looked away.

"I don't know." I said quietly, my voice was almost a whisper.

"Try under the bed," Rosalie said before she walked away. Why would Edward place something in plain sight? Before I had a chance to check I heard Edward's voice.

"Is there something you need, Rose?" Edward's voice was formal, but polite.

"No, I thought I heard Bella say something, I was going to help her, but she's just being Bella and muttering to herself," Rosalie's voice was nice enough- she didn't sound rude when she said I was 'just being Bella, muttering to herself'. Edward seemed to buy it because he immediately walked into the room scratching his temple.

"Are you looking for something?" Edward furrowed his brows.

"I was going to unpack but your drawers are much too full," I said blushing as I motioned to his dresser.

"Just set them on the chest at the end of the bed," Edward smiled.

"How's the food situation?" I asked offhandedly.

"Carlisle will be picking you up something in town," Edward smiled sheepishly. "We hadn't realized it had been so long since you've stayed during meal times."

Our night was filled with the normal, talking, watching old movies that Edward enjoyed and thought I may enjoy. It began to get late, and I had a question eating at me since Rosalie confirmed my suspicion. I was dressed for bed, Alice had given me a full facial before bed and braided my hair intricately as Edward and Jasper talked about historical wars that they've been attempting to rank for quite some time. Edward mentioned the late hour after I had yawned a few times and escorted me up the stairs to his bedroom where a large bed sat, waiting for me.

I chewed on my lower lip as I dressed for bed in the pjs that Alice packed for me. They were the silk ones I had brought home from Renee's house forever ago. I shrugged off one of the straps so that it hung on my shoulder and bounded from the bathroom to Edward's room. Rosalie was walking down the stairs with a roll of what looked like a heavy roll denim material. She gave me a knowing smile, but said nothing as she passed me swiftly.

Edward waited on the bed, shirtless.

My jaw dropped, my heart skipped a beat, and the air that was in my lungs exited in a gasp.

"Tired?" Edward patted the bed beside me. I blushed and shook my head.

"Not entirely," I admitted. Edward smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I think I know what you mean," Edward pulled me to the bed, laying me down the length of his marble body.

Feeling him underneath me was amazing. His strong, hard body was cool and calming, but in this position sent electric currents running through my veins. His lips were on mine before I had a minute to process what was going on. His cool marble lips moved with intense need and meaning. I had to break away to breathe, but as soon as my lungs were full of new air Edward's lips were back on mine with the same urgency.

Before too long I was panting and pulling away more often, my head swimming with dizzy bliss. I felt like I was going to pass out from all of the kissing, his smell, and the lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing to me," Edward sighed against my lips after I broke apart from him. I couldn't feel my lips, they were on fire but they were numb from the cool lips of his. I couldn't tell if I had warmed up his lips with mine or if his lips had made mine cold, but they were the same temperature now.

"I didn't start this," I laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, I'll finish it," Edward promised as he flipped me onto my back quickly without jostling my legs in any way. I still had my legs hitched around his hips. I hadn't noticed that I was crushed up against his arousal along my arousal as well. There was no movement, but the small amount of pressure that he was providing was enough. I groaned against him and pushed against him; attempting to get sweet friction.

"I have something of yours," Edward pulled away from me, walking around the bed with an amused look on his face, he leaned down low enough to reach under the bed and pulled out the white bag. I knew it. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why did you take it?" I asked sitting up on my elbows to watch his pacing around the bed.

"I don't want you using it before I get to use it on you," Edward said innocently. I looked into his molten eyes and became aware of his plans.

"Tonight?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Tonight? Here? With a bunch of vampires around the house with vampire hearing? That didn't sound like a very comfortable experience.

"Yes. Nobody is here, they're all out with Charlotte and Peter saying goodbyes, Jasper is going to go hunting and Rosalie and Emmett are around looking for that eagle nest." Edward shrugged with an impish grin on his face.

My heart rate began to pick up as Edward kneeled on the bed beside me, his lips inches away from mine. I felt fire raging through my body as his lips connected with mine, setting the fire ablaze in my veins again. I felt moisture pool between my legs at the pure thought of Edward's hands anywhere near my womanhood again. _Again_. I hadn't ever thought it would have happened the first time it did.

My head began to spin as kisses were pressed to my lips, neck, and collar bone. The kisses were too intoxicating. I had barely noticed that my shorts were around my ankles until I felt Edward's cool finger tips fan feather touches around my wet center. I gasped into the kiss and Edward groaned. A finger hooked around the center of my panties and pulled them to the side roughly, ripping the material.

Edward mumbled a sorry, but didn't stop his long index finger from plunging deep inside of me. I groaned at the delicious heat that swallowed his finger deep inside of me. I moaned and pushed against his hand, the heel of his hand pressing against my clitoris made me pant against his mouth and pull away from his kisses.

It was all too much. I couldn't focus, I couldn't breathe. I felt his finger moving in and out of me at a steady movement and I buckled my legs, feeling the warmth spread throughout my body, tensing, ready for the release that was close.

"No, no." Edward said as he pulled his finger away and grabbed the white bag from the end of the bed. "I want you to cum with this," Edward smiled at me.

I wasn't sure what look was on my face, but I know that I didn't look attractive. I knew my face and chest was all splotchy, my lips were probably purple and red from the bruises I sustained from kissing. My hair was probably starting to frizz out of the braids that Alice and put in, and my eyes heavy lidded from the oncoming pleasure that was about to take place. I took a deep breath as I saw the Rabbit placed in between my legs.

"Tell me if you don't like it," Edward whispered. I nodded my head in agreeance and waited as the tip of the Rabbit push against my entrance. I moaned as he gingerly pushed the bulbous head into me, slowly. There was a sweet stretching pain as the length of the toy pushed into me. I sighed with pleasure, only to look down and see Edward's burning pained look.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I wanted to sit up, but I had something inside of me and sitting up wasn't exactly an option.

"You look so gorgeous," Edward's voice was strained. I realized that this must be hard to give me pleasure but himself none. "I'm fine, I just love that you are enjoying it." Edward pushed a little further and it was at the toy's end. His thumb flashed over the on button and it began to hum lowly,

"Oh!" I moaned, the at feeling of the vibrators 'bunny ears' against my clitoris and the slow pump in and out of me made my body erupt in goosebumps. I could feel my heart about to pound out of my chest.

It only took a few pumps and Edward's light wrist twists so that the bunny ears really stimulated my core until I felt the warmth spread across my stomach and begin to arch up off of the bed. I felt my pulse quicken and my toes curling involuntarily.

"I-I-" I couldn't speak, but I felt the irruption of pleasure around the pink Rabbit. My muscles contracted and squeezed as the humming shot up an even stronger sensation. I began to shake with my orgasm and as I did so I noted that Edward's hand was pushing the vibrator deeper, pumping it faster. I couldn't breathe.

My pulse began to slow, the humming and vibrator was turned off, but I still felt echoes of the pleasure as my muscled rippled with aftershock. I opened my eyes to see Edward's fingers taking my moisture off of the vibrator and placed his fingers in his mouth. He smiled, caught at what he was doing.

"Let's fix you," I said breathlessly. Edward's eyes were dark brown- barely any honey in them. He swallowed reflexively.

"How?" Edward asked quietly, he looked ashamed by his willingness.

"However you want me to." I sat up instantly, ready to touch Edward intimately in any way.

"Could we use… your hands?" Edward gulped, the question was more for himself than for me, but I nodded enthusiastically.

"Hands, mouth, whichever one you want." I smiled enthusiastically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers**

 **Sorry about the delay. Good work takes time!**

 **Please review or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Chapter Nine: Pressure_

Edward's ocher eyes burned into me with tense, pleasure. I bit down on my lips and took a deep breath as I pulled Edward's zipper down on his pants. Maybe this wasn't what he actually _wanted_ to do, but I know that I wanted to help him. He seemed to be reluctant in accepting much of anything due to his self-control having to be so… controlled.

"If you don't want me to… I'll stop." I mumbled quietly.

"As much as I am very ashamed to say, I would love nothing more than for you to continue." Edward sighed in disgust for himself. "But if _you_ don't want to do this, then you don't have to love." Edward looked very pained.

"Edward, I'd love nothing more than to help you." I smiled up, pulling his pants down toward the floor. Edward's chest rose quickly for a deep breath.

I have never actually seen a real male genitalia, I've never touched one. I'm not even sure I know _how_ but the way Jessica talked about it, it seemed rather simple and easy. I'm sure everything worked in the same way that the novels and the articles said in those stupid books that Alice had kept in my room so I could read the 'fashion articles'. Now that I thought about it I was sure that it wasn't just for the fashion articles, it was for more than just that. I took a deep breath as I pulled on his boxers slowly.

I chewed on my bottom lip as his erection sprang free from the confines of his boxers. I hadn't imagined it to look so… normal. It looked like the rest of his cool, hard, smooth skin. Possibly even _smoother_ than the rest of his skin. I hadn't expected it to be as long as it is. Its easily eight inches, or something close to it. Jess told me the average was around five. I wanted to laugh to myself- of course Edward was above average in this area as well as every other area. I looked up at Edward, and almost regretted it, because his gaze was like a fire licking up every fiber of my body. It was passion, it was lust, it was carnal need, and I wanted to give it all to him. I didn't want any of this half-assed just touching; I wanted to give him everything he'd ask for.

I reached up, my hand grasping the base of his erection; I heard a hiss under his breath as my warm hand wrapped around his icy length. Surprisingly the cold didn't bother me, it made me want to touch more. I wanted to lick the length and see if it was just as sweet as every other part of his skin smelled and his lips tasted. I began to move my hand down the length of him, applying pressure so that it wasn't harsh or hurtful- like Jess said, and like the article said- although I knew that my touches wouldn't hurt him no matter how hard I squeezed.

Having no real concept of rhythm I worked out my own rhythm that didn't seem too hard to keep up with. I bit my lip, watching his smooth skin being sheathed and unsheathed with my hand. I wanted to use my mouth. I wonder how much that would upset him…. Maybe he wouldn't mind. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth wide. Under all the groans he was making beforehand it was hard not to notice the strong hiss that came from his chest.

Edward's eyes snapped open as soon as my mouth was around him, his arms away from me and his hands clenched into fists down at his side. He gasped for air and flexed his hips deeper into my mouth. His length hit the back of my throat and inched further down. I pulled back, almost gagging on the length of him, so I could breathe.

"What the hell are you doing," Edward groaned as his hands came away from his sides and fingers tangled into my hair, pushing his length back into my mouth.

Protecting his smooth, delicious length I shield my teeth with my lips, allowing him to push into my mouth deeper. He tasted better than I thought, delicious sweet, cool taste of his skin made my mouth water, making this easier to do. I pumped his length in and out of my mouth, using my left hand to curl around his base. I noticed the bronze curls of hair in my line of vision even below the belt he was still amazing.

Between the use of my mouth, tongue, and hands I felt Edward begin to become ridged. My tongue swept over the tip of his erection as cum begin to shoot out. It was surprisingly almost the same temperature as my mouth. It felt slightly cooler than my mouth. I started swallowing before I could think about it. The sweet cum slid down my throat until I realized he was spent. I released him and looked up into the burning ocher eyes. He seemed in awe, or perhaps he was startled by my performance.

"Are you okay?" I broke the silence as I stood up in front of him. I felt my face becoming a tomato.

"You're amazing… I love you," Edward kissed my lips safely, in a way that did not produce fire, but butterflies. The butterflies fluttered and made me sigh against his lips.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips.

"You didn't have to do that," Edward said as he sat me down, retrieving his pants and boxers from the floor. I laughed and shrugged.

"In what world wouldn't I want to do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's selfish and very insensitive of me to even accept such an offer. Hardly gentlemanly," Edward scoffed at himself as he collapsed onto the bed. I shrugged and smiled down at him, curling my body to his.

"I don't mind you being ungentlemanly," I laughed lightly.

"You might not, but I do." Edward sighed.

We laid like that for a while, resting my head on his chest. I heard his automatic, even breaths matching mine. I felt my eyes start to droop lowly, feeling satisfied and exhausted from school and from our recent activities. It wasn't like Edward to allow his guard to be down like that. I had to soak up all of the glory of the orgasms that were exchanged. I was happier about giving him one than myself receiving one. I heard a low hum in his chest, he was singing almost too low for me to hear. After what felt like a long time, I felt him begin to sit up, pulling me along with him. My heavy eyes opened.

"Esme is back with your dinner, Bella," Edward explained. He stood, holding me in a cradle with his arms. "Would you like to eat up here or down stairs?" Edward asked.

"Down stairs is fine," I said pulling so I could get down. Edward held me, reluctant to let me walk down stairs by myself because of the sleepy eyes and the heavy feeling that he knew flooded my extremities when I was tired.

Esme got me a Caesar salad and chicken parmesan from an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that one night so long ago when I found out exactly what Edward was. I had a completely different dish than this, one that had no meat, but this was just as delicious. I thought idly about how delicious a glass of white wine may go with the chicken, but I wasn't sure. I had only had wine twice in my life. Both of those times were during my mother's weddings. I hadn't ever drank enough to get drunk, nor have I ever cared to. I wonder if there were ways for vampires to actually become drunk- I doubt it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward looked at me as he toyed with a bread stick.

"Can vampires get drunk if they drink someone's blood who is drunk?" I asked my voice heavy with the red sauce.

"I wish," I heard Emmett's booming laugh. Edward smiled and laughed along with Emmett, but tried to remain polite at my odd question.

"No, we can't. We can taste the alcohol in their blood, but it has no effect on us." Edward smiled up at me. I smiled back, sheepishly, and took another bite of my dinner. "What brought that up?" Edward asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about how nice a glass of white wine would go with this, and I was think about how I'll _never_ be technically old enough to drink, how I'll _never_ have the opportunity to drink even when I'm technically 21 years old because I wont want to, and how I've never actually been drunk before…" I bit my lip, looking up through my lashes. "Have you?"

"I grew up in a different time," Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked at me with distaste for my discussion of my impending change and the discussion of alcohol.

"Oh, so that's a yes." I looked down as I stabbed a piece of Romaine lettuce.

"Do you want to be drunk once? I'll have Esme go get a glass of white wine." Edward suggested. I could hear the disapproval in his voice even though he tried to disguise it.

"No, no. That's okay." I said chewing the lettuce. "It was just a thought."

"You're not missing much," Emmett called from the couch. Edward rolled his eyes and looked slightly annoyed that Emmett was now listening into our conversation. Suddenly Emmett was beside Edward at the table ready to engage in conversation.

"Emmett," Edward's voice had an edge of annoyance.

"I think we should let her experience it… for her human experiences and such," Emmett smiled, his dimples deep in his face. I heard a low growl come from Edward's chest.

"He just wants to see you fall down," Rosalie paused, "a lot."

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I kept munching on my dinner as I felt a fight or the horizon. Perhaps it would end in sparring. That would be entertaining. I saw Edward glaring at Emmett.

"No," finality rang from Edward's voice.

"Oh come on! She's never had the experience. She's clumsy as it is, but to see her drunk-" Emmett's booming laugh interrupt his sentence. "She'll be so hilarious!"

"She'll regret it in the morning," Alice's voice rang from the foyer where she was snipping and pruning plants.

I pulled my eyebrows together toward the center of my forehead. Alice's voice sounded sure and almost as though she was watching it through her carefully tuned vision to my future and saw me, lying in bed, cradling my head with a sad attempt to appease the pounding of a hangover. I have never been drunk- so obviously I've never hand a hang over, but I couldn't imagine that one night of fun was hardly worth all of that pain that people claim them to be.

"Forget it, Emmett, it's not happening." I mumbled as I finished off my salad. Edward smiled in triumph, a move I'm sure was to show how proud he was of my choice. I'm sure he considered my choice was because I wanted to make him proud, or I saw it as a risk to my health and safety, but it was because I know I wouldn't be able to handle a hangover.

"Awh. Lame." Emmett trudged back to the couch, suddenly uninterested in our conversation. I looked to see Rosalie, smirking as she continued her detailed sketching.

"It's not worth it," I shrugged and took a bite of the chicken, idly twisting my fork as I chewed.

"You're not wrong," Edward nodded his head. Again, probably thinking about me falling down a lot rather than the whole hang over thing.

"I'm curious." Emmett sauntered back over to the table. "What all have you never done as a human?" Emmett's eyes were bright and he wore a deep dimpled smile.

"I don't know… I've been on an airplane, been on a train, I've been out of the Continental United States now, I've driven a motorcycle…" I trailed off trying to think of other things that were human that not most humans do before they die. I wasn't going to die, though, but they wouldn't be "human" experiences anymore if I had them after I changed.

"We could add a few human experiences," Emmett's finger tapped the bottom of his lip as he thought playfully.

"I think I've had my fill," I said disinterested.

"Now, now, Emmett may have a point." Edward countered, trying to listen for any real plans that Emmett may actually have. I however feel as though he is trying to set me up for a joke or he's going to think of something that I'm bad at and make me do anyway.

"I don't know if I'm interested in anymore human experiences," I grumbled, annoyed with their sudden interest in my humanity. Rosalie shifted in her seat. I knew she didn't need to shift for comfort, but she was shifting because she was trying to keep remarks from coming out of her mouth that may offend anyone, especially me.

The weekend consisted of me being teased, a lot. Edward tried not to add fuel to the fire, but it was hard whenever Emmett started goading him, too. Jasper and Alice were absent most of the weekend, hunting and doing lord knows what. When I'd ask Edward he's just smile and shrug. I had my ideas. Alice seemed to know that small shop that she took me to pretty well. So well that all she had to do was walk in for a few minutes and pop out with a bag. Rosalie stayed quiet, she hadn't said much of anything to me since that Friday.

When Monday came around I grumbled, seeing the impending doom of a day without Edward. The sun was bright and high in the sky. Alice had foreseen _some_ sun, but I hadn't thought it was going to be this unseasonably warm for April. It was 60 already at 8 in the morning and the sun did not show any signs of being blotted out. I yearned to skip classes and go with Edward to the meadow and lay in the sun and absorb some Vitamin D.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me. Nobody really approached me whenever I was walking with Edward, I guess it was considered rude, or maybe people were just afraid of Edward.

"Hey Jess," I called back to her, stopping in my tracks to wait for her.

Jessica was wearing a tight short sleeve, low scoop neck shirt with a tight jean skirt on. She looked like any other girl in the school today- all showing as much skin humanly possible to soak up the sun- or so that she'd have the eye of any guy she came into contact with.

"What did you do this weekend?" Jessica asked. She was in the mood for chit chat.

"Had a sleep over with Alice," I shrugged. "Edward went on a trip with his dad, and Alice went to finish up the trip I guess."

"So you like actually stayed at Edwards?" Jessica's eyes were big and full of questions.

"Yeah, but he wasn't there." I lied automatically. I slept in bed with Edward every single night, and nobody has been none the wiser, but why would it matter- it's not like we did anything up until recently.

"Oh," Jessica sounded disappointed.

"What did you do this weekend?" I switched the focus to her, which is why this whole conversation started I'm sure.

"Oh! Mike and I went to Port Angeles and we had dinner at that one little Italian place. Then we went to the movies." Jessica only needed a few nods from me to keep the conversation going. It would seem that Jessica and Mike had their romance going and possibly dating soon once again. Their breakup was awkward for everyone- considering they couldn't keep their hands off of each other anyway.

Angela joined our conversation after a bit, sharing her weekend with Ben as well. Angela dished about some heavy making out, but then the twins interrupted them. She and Ben were healthy now, and apparently so was Mike because everyone had come to school today with a better pallor than they had on Friday. Even though my day drug on without Edward, and the seat beside me in many of my classes was devoid of anybody, my day went faster than usual. Jessica and Angela were talking my ear off at almost every turn.

On the way home I thought idly about what I was going to make for dinner tonight. I also had Jake pop into my mind, unfortunately. Waves of guilt washed through me… I didn't know how I was supposed to just ignore the fact that my best friend was now unable to hang out with me, or I him… I sighed internally. I highly doubt that I'd be able to be friends with Jake, especially if Edward and I have been trying. I know Jake would probably blow a gasket if he found that out. Not that I'd tell him on purpose, but it may happen to come out and I shudder to think what he'd do. Pulling into the house I see Charlie's cruiser parked out front.

"Weird," I grumble to myself as I climb out of my truck.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, a newspaper in his hand, his police attire still on, gun still in the holster. His forehead had a crease in it, like he was confused or concentrating one something very hard.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" I asked quietly as I sat my book bag down on the floor.

"I have a case," He mumbled quietly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"This kid has been missing for close to a year, his parents have been searching for him but… Nobody can tell them anything. I can't imagine if…" Charlie stopped short and looked up at me. He didn't have to say it- I already knew. He'd be lost if I never came home.

That made enduring my punishment even more bearable, him being so worried that if he'd lost me. It made guilt wash over me. The last thing I want is for Charlie to ever have to worry about me again… And I'm not so sure that he wouldn't worry about me after my change whenever I'm in Alaska. I sighed inwardly as I got dinner started.

"So I'm gunna try and help find this kid," Charlie cleared his throat and stood up from the table. "I'm gunna get cleaned up for dinner, what are you making kid?"

"Just some sloppy joes," I shrugged.

"Sounds good," Charlie said as he made his way up the stairs.

I busied myself with chopping an onion and adding sauce as they sautéed and became clear and adding the minced garlic in the fridge, along with the hamburger that I thawed in the fridge. I heard the water turn on as Charlie began his shower. I sighed, looking at the time. It was kind of early for dinner. I decided to busy myself while the hamburger browned by making a spinach salad for Charlie and I.

I grumbled, realizing I needed to make a run to the Thriftway at some point this week if I wanted more things to make with our food except for salads. Charlie wasn't big on spinach, but he'd eat it if it was in a salad. I diced tomatoes, cucumbers, and a hard boiled egg and placed them on top of the bed of spinach. Edward would be coming over soon, and my heart felt lighter knowing that it would be soon- but it wasn't _now_.

On top of everything that Edward and I have been through waiting for him to get home was tedious more than stressful. It was tedious because I had to go about my life without my reason for living in the room or with in speaking distance. It was frustrating, but not the worst thing that I've endured. I sighed internally as the clock ticked slower in spite of me.

I needed to be with him.

I needed to be with him in almost every way possible, after today's conversations between Jessica and Angela I knew that it was only a matter of time before I had more wants stirring inside of me.

The way Jessica and Angela talked about their experiences now compiled against mine- not that they knew about my experiences- they sounded like they were lacking. Edward seemed like more of an expert than Mike or Ben. Given the fact that we were all relatively inexperienced as it was, Edward seemed to have more of a grasp than Ben or Mike had.

I should attribute the experience and knowledge Edward has to the extensive look into other people's minds and also his intellect in the medical field.

There was a knock on the door as I began to add in the ketchup. I let a large squirt into the pan as I dashed to the door without any grace. I stumbled as I opened the door and hit my forehead off the side as I smiled sheepishly at the handsome man who looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" He laughed lightly, his ice cold fingers fliting across my face.

"Better now," I sighed and looked into his eyes. Edward smiled and then stiffened slightly as I pulled him into an embrace.

"Hmm. That may change," Edward said lightly.

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're about to get something…" Edward sighed.

I blushed deeply, knowing the date I knew that it was that special 28th day of the month and I would soon be menstruating today- if not already. I sighed and walked back to the stove to stir the setting ketchup into the browned hamburger. I then squirted a small amount of mustard in the center and stirred in a generous amount of brown sugar.

"I think you're right," I grumbled as I walked away from the stove to grab rolls from the bread drawer.

"I know I am," Edward said darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers,**

 **I find myself becoming immersed in outside activities, which means that my attention is more outdoors than in. I'm painting for my nephew's nursery so most of my down time is used for painting ocean scenes on canvas. I hope you all can forgive me- I do believe I will probably conclude this fanfiction after I've come to a point that meets their wedding night. After words I'll most likely come out with Edward's point of view.**

 **Thank you all for being patient with me- summer activities like camping, kayaking, and hiking becomes my life when the weather is nice.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Chapter Ten:_ _Bloody Mess_

The three days of my heavy flow drug on awkwardly. I've had my period around Edward more than 30 times, give or take, and it wasn't something we'd discussed. I feel like Edward was trying to be a gentleman by not mentioning it at all. My monthly cycle wasn't something I had mentioned, because I knew he could smell the blood and I knew he'd never mention it because of that reason.

I dreamt weird dreams while new cramps became animated in them. I dreamt of Victoria and her bone colored claws punching a wound in my torso and ripping out my intestines. I wasn't used to such vivid dreams before, and I wasn't used to the cramps either, I usually had mild cramps if any. These cramps were painful. It was as though unleashing my libido was a secret trigger.

It made sense, that my libido was responsible for the cramps- in a biblical perspective. Eve got her monthly cycle for the betrayal and realizing through the tree of knowledge of their nakedness and acting on sexual instinct. I was no Eve, and Edward was no Adam, but I suppose we were very close. We were both very innocent in the world of sexualized behavior up until we acted upon our desires and allowed our pleasures to take lead.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked lightly as I jolted in my seat in English from yet another cramp.

"Yeah, I'm having a cramp," the wind was blown out of me as I hunched over my desk, attempting to make it look like I was looking closely to the text in front of me. I knew Edward hadn't been fooled, but hopefully everyone else was.

"You've never had them this bad before," Edward muttered quietly. "Perhaps-"

"No." I rejected. He has been trying to get me to go the Carlisle for days about my cramps and the abnormality of it for me. It wasn't necessary. It wasn't Carlisle's job to my personal doctor on call 24/7. "I've told you, it's happened before, just not in a long time." I lied quietly.

I knew that Edward saw through my lies, that he wasn't fooled by my lie now. Although he had his suspicions he let the subject drop and abruptly lifted his hand to a question I may not of heard.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Burty called.

"I disagree," Edward began to make a counterpoint. This wasn't something Edward normally did. He did not take particular stances on things- not in school anyway- it made too much of a spectral of them all. It was bad enough everyone saw how perfect their grades were and how they flawlessly paid no attention but gave you the right answer anyway.

I looked over at Edward incredulously as he finished his counterpoint. He had a point- he was probably even right- but it wasn't like him to outwardly disagree with a teacher even when he knew they were wrong. Edward merely shrugged and copied the following discussion on his paper as the teacher discussed why Edward's point was equally interesting and plausible.

"What was _that_?" I asked as we walked out of our class. Edward shrugged.

"I didn't agree with him, and he was snide about it- he also had _no_ clue what he was talking about," Edward sounded irritated.

"What's wrong?" I stopped in the middle of our way out of the doorway. Edward sighed and pushed me through gently.

"Nothing," Edward lied smoothly, but I could tell he was scowling at something. His eyes were slightly darker than gold, but he wasn't uncomfortably thirsty. He never had been this crabby when it was technically _my_ turn to be crabby. I chewed my bottom lip and began walking to our next class, deciding that sometimes, I suppose, Edward was entitled to act upon his knowledge and make someone look like a buffoon; even if it was a teacher.

Our day went on, much as the same, the cramps subsided and began to fade completely. Three days of this was enough to make me beg for immortality with no cycle for the rest of my existence. I would not miss it. Not in the slightest.

"I'll be dropping you off, I need to see Carlisle," Edward said as he sat down in the driver's seat. I scowled at him, naturally suspicious of his sudden need to speak to Carlisle.

"Okay," I sighed quietly to myself. A few hours without Edward is manageable, but not preferable.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would have been necessary, but Alice thought there was reason to." Edward shrugged and threw a glance at Alice who only smiled in response while humming a tune to herself. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Oh, well, that's fine." I nodded my head understanding.

When Edward dropped me off I busied myself with household duties. Laundry, mostly, it was piling up and Charlie wasn't one to complain, but I could tell he was getting low on some things. I grabbed up the clothes in the bathroom and began my descend down the stairs, barely stopping myself as I tripped over my own two feet, which I couldn't see, and almost plummeted to the landing. I sighed and switched the basket over to my hip, supporting its weight with my side as I used one hand to grip the banister.

Laundry was in the wash, and it was only four thirty. An early supper would put Charlie in a good mood- to come home and have dinner on the table. I wasn't sure why I was concerned with Charlie's mood right after work- but he seemed more and more irritated as the days went on and the trouble in Seattle kept up. Charlie was often bruiting over the newspaper, grumbling to himself about large cities, and his jaw locked bitterly.

I prepared some marinated fish fresh from the freezer and some homemade scalloped potatoes. I made sure there was enough chopped lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers for a simple toss salad as well. Charlie always enjoyed a full meal, meat, potatoes, and maybe some green stuff, too. He was more of just a meat and potatoes kind of man, but he put up with my salads and vegetables as much as he could. Charlie got home at five, smelling the fish in the oven and the creamy smell of scalloped potatoes.

"Wow, you must have been busy, Bells," Dad smiled as he held the door open. In walked Jacob and Billy wheeling inside as well. "I hope you made enough…" Charlie looked sheepish. "I was going to order a pizza," Charlie shrugged.

"No, there is more than enough," I smiled. At least this was true.

Jacob was coming over today- that's what the surprise in Alice's vision. Jacob was clouding her vision, and Edward didn't need to talk to Carlisle, he just wanted to give me some time with Jake, or maybe he didn't want to appear suspicious when he left in haste as soon as Jake set foot close enough to the house. I sighed. Jake looked at me and a large smile enveloped his face. His dark russet skin looked like night compared to his daylight smile.

"Go make yourselves comfortable," I turned to the fridge to gather up more ingredients for two more salads. It wasn't like Charlie to invite Billy and Jake for dinner. It wasn't like him not to mention bringing company home with him at all.

"Bella, do you need help?" Jake asked quietly.

"No, I think I've pretty much got it," I said absentmindedly as I searched for another type of salad dressing other than Italian and Cesar. Charlie and I didn't deviate from our preferred dressings, so I didn't think to ever buy anything different.

"Okay," Jake's arm draped over the door to the refrigerator and he peered inside with me. "There is something I need to talk to your bloodsucker about," his voice was low and quiet.

" _Edward_ ," I countered. "And I'm sure he'd be fine with a phone call," I shrugged.

"I don't exactly have bloodsuckers on speed dial," Jake laughed. I wanted to growl at him, I wanted to yell at him and call him a mutt, but I knew it was just my period doing the talking. I rolled my eyes and turned toward Jake.

"So what brought this little dinner party on?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the week," I sounded peeved, and I was kind of peeved.

"I don't know, honestly. Charlie stopped by and mentioned some game and said about us just coming over now so we can grab some food together." Jake shrugged, "Billy seemed overjoyed. Our cable has been acting up."

"Oh," I mumbled as I chopped up another cucumber and tomato and divided it between two salads. I began to set the table, and Jake helped me without speaking. Jake handed me the proper silverware without asking. I got two beers out of the fridge and placed them where Billy and my dad would sit, then I got two glasses and put milk in them.

Jake opened the oven and pulled the pans out without so much as an oven mitten. He made no noise to show that he was hurt, but I saw him shaking his hand after doing so. He must have healed quickly without blistering because as he handed me utensils for the fish and potatoes there was only a pink line where the pans had touched him.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him, and Jake smile back.

Jacob's smile made my heart feel full in many ways, but empty in many others. I couldn't be happy with just Jacob, I needed Edward too. And now that Edward was back, I found myself craving the company of my furry best friend a lot of the time. I tried not to think about Jacob, but it was hard whenever I saw an old car, or I heard the ancient roar of my truck starting to sound a little more faint with every passing week. I thought a lot about going to La Push, but I knew Alice wouldn't let that happen if she could help it.

"Dinner," I called into the living room. Billy and Charlie came out smelling appreciatively through the air.

Dinner went fast, Jake cleared everything that was left, complimenting me all the while on my cooking skills with fish, and how they had never thought to actually marinate it in butter and Old Bay, I just laughed because it wasn't much prep or anything. Jake ate the scalloped potatoes like they were going out of style, too. Billy commented on how they hadn't had homemade scalloped potatoes with thin cut onions in a long time- since Jake's mom died. Dinner was cleaned up, dishes washed, and I was almost finished with my homework by the time the game actually ended and Jake and Billy were on their way out. It was admittedly nice to spend the whole evening talking to Jacob like nothing had happened to our strained relationship. But toward the end of the night, along the goodbyes there was an underlying message when Jake said goodbye to me.

"Just call me, and if I'm not there leave a message and I'll call back," Jake looked at Billy, who merely nodded his head.

"Sure, sure." I said smiling as they piled into the Rabbit.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I finished up my homework and Charlie lingered in the kitchen, waiting for me to pause so that he could start a conversation. I decided to give him a break, because he looked utterly bored, and I closed my calculus book that I was just sick of looking at without Edward's tutoring.

"It sure was nice to see Jacob," Charlie commented with a smug voice.

"Yeah, it was." I nodded smiling up at my father.

"He should come up more often, or you should go there. He misses ya, Bells. I can tell." Charlie's voice was sheepish, but he wasn't backing down.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I grumbled as I put my books in my backpack.

"Don't be like that Bells."

"I'm not being like anything, Dad. Jacob doesn't know boundaries and Edward doesn't have the patience to teach him the boundaries between a relationship and a friendship." I wanted to tell Charlie to butt-out.

"What isn't Edward up for some competition?" Charlie laughed.

"With Edward there is no competition." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight, Dad." I said before I turned toward the stairs and began climbing up them.

I showered the smell of anything other than my shampoo from my body. Trying to get the wet dog smell that apparently came with Jacob off of my skin. I couldn't smell it, but I knew that Jake could smell bad to someone who had a more sensitive nose than I did. I dried my hair with the towel and walked back to my room to see Edward laying across my bed, looking through one of my old books. I smiled at him, letting go of a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. He smiled his crooked smile and placed the book on the end stand.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked politely.

"A heads up would have been nice," I shot him a stern look. He laughed and smiled.

"You wouldn't have been so gracious if I had tipped you off," Edward predicted.

"You're not wrong," I sighed as I began to rake my hair brush through the tresses of half dry and half wet hair. I looked at his face, he held little to no emotion as he watched my painful hair brushing.

"Did you enjoy having your friend over?" Edward asked.

"I suppose," I sighed and looked at Edward. "I do miss Jake, but I can't exactly be around both of you. I have to choose… Anyway, Edward, Jacob said he needed to talk to you guys. Something the pack ran across, they need help with it or something. He sounded a little anxious about it."

Edward's face was hard and showed no trace of emotion. He merely nodded his head and looked distracted by his thoughts. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but I know that Jacob and the pack would be most unwilling to ask the Cullen's for any help at all unless it was something absolutely necessary. Edward motioned for me to join him on my bed, which I obliged all too willingly. Edward wrapped my quilt around me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Edward sounded concerned, his hand tracing patterns on my back lightly.

"Better," I admitted. It was true, I didn't have a cramp at all, my migraine was wearing down and now thanks to my shower I no longer had a backache.

"Good," Edward kissed my hair and pulled me closer humming softly.

"What did you do all day?" I asked curiously.

"I did go and see Carlisle, he and I talked about our… preparations for the future." Edward shrugged smiling down at me.

"Oh?" I yawned and waited patiently for him elaborate more.

"We'll talk about it later, it's late. You need to rest." Edward kissed my forehead.

I wanted to protest- I wanted to demand to know what exactly they were discussing about my future or 'our' future. I wanted to know if they were talking about the transformation from me being human to becoming immortal, or if they were talking about a wedding that I really don't want. I wanted to roll my eyes when hearing the word 'wedding' or even thinking it, but I was too tired. Edward was right, I needed my rest- especially when my iron was low due to the womanly troubles. I sighed against his body as I felt myself relax and drift into a slow, calm rest.

I lay, naked, spread eagle on the golden rod bed, waiting for Edward's golden eyes to pierce me with intensity. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, the follicles raised with anticipation on every inch of my skin. I waited for his feathery, cold touches.

I wanted his feathery cool fingers pinching at my nipples. His fingertips caressing my wet folds between my legs, exploring me as much as he wanted and I wanted him to do. I wanted to sigh a sigh of relief and release. I needed to know where Edward was, I whimpered when I couldn't see him in my immediate line of vision.

"Shh," I heard Edward's voice coming from behind me. I wasn't aware I was making any sounds.

Edward crossed the room from in front of me, naked and magnificent. He was as naked as I am; no clothing was standing between his body and mine. I saw his eyes darker than gold, dark with lust and carinal need. I bit my lower lip as I watched his smooth body saunter closer to me.

"We need to be quiet," Edward whispered. I nodded my head as his index finger touched my lips lightly, moving slowly down to my chin, tracing the column of my throat, down the valley of my breasts. I pushed my body into his hand, hoping for more satisfaction and more friction- but his hand lifted as mine did- only giving cold and feathery touches. He was driving me mad as his finger barely touched my skin but left a line of icy fire behind it. His index finger dipped into my naval, coming back up only to stop at the beginning of my pubic bone. My heart began to pound with anticipation. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins as my heart beat pounded against my ribs and my breathing increased, knowing where his fingers were going to start to wander.

"Edward," I groaned, arching my hips up to try and meet his hand with heady breaths.

I woke up with a jolt when I felt arms release me instantly and his body away from me. I was sweating and panting. I sat up and turned on the light on my end stand next to my bed. Edward was standing close to the bed, but not laying with me anymore. My dream must have been too vivid and caused reactions with me. I blushed and averted my eyes, looking at the corner of the foot of my bed where Edward stood near.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know where that came from." I felt as awful as my voice sounded, harsh with sleep. I sighed and looked away.

Before I felt mad at him for being so averted from my dreams, but now that we're finally gaining some ground on physical relationship, I felt bad now. I never thought that Edward had much of a problem being around me when I had my period, perhaps it made him slightly uncomfortable, but he never mentioned it. And how, he had smelled my arousal mixed with blood, and I was sure that it was a torturous thing.

"Are you okay?" I waited for what felt like a long time to ask him. "Do you need to leave?" I asked quietly.

"Would it be too much to ask…" Edward paused and sighed, "for you to clean it up?"

"I'll be right back," I nodded.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself off from any signs of arousal blood that may have been there. I wish I could control my dreams. It hadn't been too terribly long since Edward and I had any intimate contact. We had very intimate contact- on both parts- just a few days ago, and I could be patient. I didn't absolutely need intimate touching once a week- I wasn't even sure if I needed it once a month- but I knew that now that I had it I didn't think I could live without it.

"All better?" I asked as I walked back into my bedroom to see Edward sitting cautiously on my bed. He wore an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, I didn't think it would be so…" Edward paused, searching for a word that wouldn't frighten me.

"That bad?" I asked quietly,

" _Appealing_ ," Edward's voice sounded tortured as he gripped his hair by the roots.

"I'm sorry." I groaned in frustration. "I don't even know why I was dreaming about it- it's not like I was thinking about it at all today." I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

"It's alright, love," Edward pulled me to his side. "Sleep," he commanded as he began to hum again, and I listened.

I slept quietly, or so I thought, and I dreamt of more innocent things. But I also dreamt of more terrifying things. Victoria and her ruby red eyes, her teeth bared and shining in the light of a full moon was the main star in my life. Recently she's been making small appearances in my dreams, but this dream was more terrifying, more menacing than the others. She wasn't just staring at me with the ruby red eyes and bared teeth, her hands were curled into talons. Her hands were reaching out to me in a predatory way, in a way that showed she had no wish but to hurt me.

I'd trade those dreams for the innocent ones I had of Alice, Edward, and I. We were just laughing in those dreams. Smiling at each other, in a beautiful, bright place where diamonds shimmered off of all of our skin, without any care in the world. All of our ocher eyes were filled with happiness and no sign of an oncoming threat- but there was one. Victoria was coming, and for some reason, while I slept, I felt her presence closer than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Readers,**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **If you have questions, please pm me!**

 _Chapter Eleven: Senses_

You'd never give many things much thought whenever you have realistic dreams- because usually dreams are more realistic or horrific than your reality, at least that's what I've come to realize. I was staring at a bag that contained my cap and gown. The gown was an ugly gold gown with an equally as ugly gold cap, both a cheap imitation of silk that Alice again and again pondered replacing with a less cheap material such as real silk for us to wear. Edward denied her that luxury, this time, so that I could get the real experience of graduating in an awful fake silk gown that would itch my skin more than anything. I rolled my eyes, Edward and his 'need' for me to experience things as a human was really rather annoying. Although- I was thankful for his guard being down recently on the whole 'human physical' experiences.

"So, I hear you guys are having a party?" Jessica asked in Calculus.

"Oh, yeah. Alice is really excited," I shrugged.

"I've never been to the Cullen's house. It seems pretty far out of the way," Jessica chewed over our conversation.

"Yeah, It's pretty far back. They like wildlife so they like to have the woods around them." Although I knew that to be untrue. They could be themselves at their house, walk at normal vampire speed and lift a piano with one hand so that they could run the vacuum underneath it. They could crush boulders when having arm wrestling competitions or whenever they've thrown one another during wrestling matches. Being away from society was more of a luxury and a necessity. Their ruse was often tedious and tiresome to most of the Cullen's and they grew tired of walking at human speed, talking at human speed, or fidgeting like a human.

Edward was perfectly fine with being perfectly still. He'd lay still all night, breathe out of habit, and hold me in whatever position I'd move, and he'd never move. Edward's family found it comfortable to stand and look out of a window, seeing something that I wasn't able to see, and they'd watch for a while if you'd let them. Rosalie and Alice would look at computer screens without blinking for hours as they designed clothes. Esme would draw out construction plans and blue prints faster than a video of someone doing it on fast forward.

"Oh, that makes sense… Is their house _big_?" Jessica asked. Finally, her reason for asking such strange questions emerged.

"I suppose you could say that it _is_ really big…" I shrugged. In truth, the Cullen's house reminded me of a small palace almost. The Cullen's house was a very open, very white palace with many windows and many floors. I hadn't given the Cullen's house much thought, especially about its grandeur, because it made me slightly uncomfortable. Edward would excuse it by saying that money was something you just acquired when you had a lot of time and someone who could predict different trends that the stock market was going to take. It didn't help that Carlisle got paid a lot of money working as a surgeon and so did Esme doing whatever it was she truly did. Alice made her own money when she designed clothes, as did Rosalie. I wasn't entirely sure if Rosalie also did stuff with cars for money, but I knew that nobody was hurting over paying extra tuition for college, even when it was a lot of stuff you already knew.

"How big?" Jessica urged me to go into detail. I laughed.

"It's in a week; can't you contain yourself and be surprised?" I laughed quietly.

"I want to know if I should wear my more conservative dress or more risqué one." Jessica whined.

"Wear your risqué one, I'm sure Mike would love it," I winked at her as I pulled out my Calculus homework to be collected.

I couldn't believe that our party was what everyone was talking about, and here I was, concerned about my dreams. Victoria. That's all I could really think of, even when Edward was kissing my shoulder late at night.

"Edward," I turned toward him, seeing how dark his eyes were with lustful thoughts.

"Yes?" He mumbled, his lips rolling across my skin of my neck now.

"I think we're missing something." I sighed.

"What did I do?" Edward pulled away looking at himself and me. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I mean… Something is going on- something is wrong. I keep having these dreams about Victoria," I sighed. I hated to ruin the mood that Edward was in, he wasn't often into kissing my neck.

"Bella, Alice would have seen," Edward sighed and rolled onto his back. Obviously sick of this conversation.

"Hear me out- what if- she's working through someone." I sighed.

It had been a week since Edward talked to Jacob on the phone about a weird smell he traced to the house and to Charlie's station. It was no smell that a Cullen would leave behind, and after they searched for the person they had somehow found my scent mixed in with it. A faint smell of my scent that seemed generic and old accompanied the stranger scent. Perhaps he took something of mine off the clothes line or something- but he had something of mine. Edward didn't like that Jacob of all people had caught this and not him. Now everyone was on high alert, and I was never left alone. Edward was reluctant for me to be left alone with Jacob, but it was necessary for my safety that someone of some sort of supernatural nature could watch me all of the time, werewolf or vampire.

"Like who?" Edward looked exasperated.

"Like whoever was in my yard stealing my stuff," I suggested quietly. Edward's eyes flickered to mine and a low hiss came from his chest.

I could see all of the gears twisting in his head, all of the switches finally triggered and flipping as he realized that I may have a point. All of my dreams were trying to subconsciously tell me that someone I knew was after me- Victoria. She hadn't been spotted in such a long time, and yet I kept fearing a visit from her only to get a visit from someone who we cannot place a scent from.

"Maybe," Edward said quietly. "Let's not talk about that, you need sleep." Edward pulled me close to him and began humming my lullaby.

My mind was too busy thinking about the kisses that Edward bestowed upon my shoulder and my neck. With thoughts like that it was nearly impossible to imagine going to sleep now. I rolled to face Edward, capturing his smooth stone lips. Edward was hesitant, but soon after enthusiastic about my lips being pressed hard against his. I sighed a sigh of relief and pleasure as I pressed my body along his.

"Bella," Edward growled seductively as his arms circled around me, his hands going up the back of my shirt, exploring the naked skin there. I groaned against his lips and felt my veins become ablaze, fire rising all over me, consuming every sense. I needed him closer, though I knew it was probably impossible for me to get closer than I already am to him without risking my life.

I craved his touch, his cool hands running over my skin everywhere. I felt his palms on my upper and lower back, his fingers tracing lazy, but maddening lines all over the canvass of my back. I needed urgency, but he was giving me muted passion.

I kicked my comforter down to the foot of the bed, pressing my warm body against his cool stone body. He could not deny the passion he felt for me physically. Just as hard as any other part of his body, but extremely prominent against the strain of his pants, his length called to me. Edward's body was ridged and allowed me only as close as I could hold myself to him, he made no attempt to pull away, nor to get closer to me. His lips stayed heated by my lips that were on fire, and he kissed me with muted passion as before.

"Bella," He sighed against my lips, his forehead leaned against mine, his ocher eyes bored into me with passion and need.

"Edward," I answered in a breathy voice.

"You need your sleep." He stated quietly.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," I mumbled as I crashed my lips into his. Edward laughed under my lips

"Actually, you won't," Edward laughed again.

"I guess you're right." I laughed, too.

As much as I hated to admit it, all of the ping-pong balling around made it rather annoying to try and sleep appropriately. I was always going back and forth between Jacob and Edward's care. Even though my hours with Jacob consisted of watching him sleep because of all of the patrols that Sam had him running and the extra patrols that Jacob was running on his own because he was worried about me. I fell asleep a lot at Jacob's whenever he fell asleep. There wasn't much to do without Jacob walking and talking, so I'd rather catch up on the ever evading sleep. Although I was extremely tired- probably because of all of the tests and final cramming of Shakespeare plays that Edward knew would be on the final- I still burned under my skin, My veins were still blazing with unreleased passion.

I wanted to curl my body into him, and uncurl his body. I wanted to feel his cool length in my hands, I wanted to brush my fingers along the tip of him, blow on his length and watch as his body reacted to my hot breath. My warmth and his coldness made for the most electrifying experience that I could ever imagine. I hadn't had much experience, ever, but I couldn't imagine it got better than that.

"Sleep," he whispered against my hair. I sighed reluctant to give up the passion and pushing the boundaries that Edward had been tip toeing for the past few weeks. The past few weeks have been horrific- scared of this invader in my yard, nightmares of Victoria, and of course the upcoming graduation party- but the long nights of toeing a fine line and letting out a few passionate urges helped dull the terribleness that was my life .

Falling asleep was easy, staying asleep wasn't so easy. The dreams caused me to talk in my sleep- I was sure of it- and caused me to thrash around in my sleep, so much so that I'd end up bruising myself on Edward's stone hard body sometimes. Waking up was a relief. Knowing the terrors that I endured weren't real terrors and I had nothing to worry about.

"Now, all of this will be on the exam! I don't expect many to make higher than a B, but lets strive for something higher, shall we?" Mr. Burdy said as he made his way around the room looking at the class as we scanned the new study guide that I was sure took him a long time to think up. Edward looked at the study guide with a raised eyebrow and shook his head occasionally at some bullet points that weren't going to be on the test.

"Miss Stanley, could you please read question one?" Mr. Burdy was going to make it absolutely necessary for us to go over this study guide with fake questions and fake answers.

Jessica shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she shuffled a few papers on her desk that were not for English but for Calculus.

"Um, yes." Jessica cleared her throat as she found the paper and looked for the first question.

" ' _Why, there they are, both baked in this pie,_

 _Whereof their mother daintily hath fed,_

 _Eating the flesh that she herself hath bred._

 _'Tis true, 'tis true, witness my knife's sharp point.'_.

Which of Shakespeare's play is this excerpt from? A. A Twelfth Night, B. Romeo and Juliet, C. Titus Andronicus, D. A Mid-Summer Nights Dream." Jessica's voice sounded hoarse after finishing the excerpt.

I knew the answer. There was only one play that Shakespeare wrote that entertained the idea of cannibalism.

"Do you know the answer, Miss Stanley?" Mr. Burdy was goading her. Jessica was good at English alright, but she was floundering just reading the excerpt.

"I'm afraid I'm stumped… I'd say… C?" Jessica guessed right.

"Correct, Miss Stanley. Titus Andronicus. One of the most riveting, most violent play that Shakespeare ever wrote in my humble opinion!" Mr. Burdy went on a tangent about his 'expertise' on Shakespeare.

In all reality I could think of something more horrific than Titus Andronicus, despite Lavinia's rape, the carnage that would happen when Victoria caught up with me would be nothing compared to that. Titus Andronicus was bloody, but it would be nothing compared to what I was going to expect. I bit my lower lip as Mr. Burdy continued asking questions, and I'd "X" out the ones that Edward would shake his head at the false questions. Thirty-five questions were the accurate questions that he'd plan on asking, and five questions were fake in order to confuse us on the final exam.

School went on pretty much the same way- teachers warning us about their final exams, some warning us about final grades needing to be submitted and papers needed to be turned in so we didn't fail. None of it hardly concerned me. I had already completed all of my work and handed it in, in a timely manner. I've been studying for weeks thanks to Edward and Alice knowing what would be on the exams. This last week or so of school was utterly pointless for me. I was ready to get it over with and get changed- like Carlisle promised. Edward was still being stubborn.

"Bella?" Alice called my attention to her babbling in the Volvo on the way home.

"Yes?" I asked peering behind me.

"Do you think we should do a veggie tray? I don't want to think high schoolers would eat the vegetables, but I see you eating a lot of them." Alice mused quietly to herself.

"Get one," I nodded. It escaped Alice's notice, I'm sure, that a lot of females tend to eat vegetables in public so that they can be seen as making healthier food choices. I ate them because I liked them.

"Awesome," Alice nodded her head. "Also, why do you think Victoria is behind all of this?" Alice asked quietly as she looked out the window.

I peered over at Edward who hadn't looked relaxed at all today. He wasn't ridged in a way that one would expect an angry vampire to be, but he was rather _still_ for a human. I sighed and looked back at Alice.

"I just have a feeling," I shrugged. "I can't place it."

"You think that's why someone was in your yard? A feeling?" Alice asked. She wasn't being condescending to me; she was actually listening to me intently.

"Yes," I breathed quietly.

"I think you may be right," Alice sighed looking back and me, she looked ashamed. "I can't catch her though. She's always moving." Alice closed her eyes to try and concentrate. "Oh, no!" Alice's eyes snapped open.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow in skepticism.

"Someone's cancelling their party invitation-" Alice's face looked glum. Perhaps they invited some of the Denali cousins to come and she was looking forward to seeing them again.

"Who?" I looked over at Edward who looked rather intrigued.

"Renee." Alice sighed and shook her head. "She'll call you and tell you tonight," Alice finished as she began to close her eyes again once more to look for our futures.

Returning to the tedium of life was necessary for the benefit of Charlie, no matter what Alice was looking for. Edward was absent during the evening hours again, possibly helping Alice. Charlie sat eating his dinner quietly and appreciatively, not saying a single word. I wanted to talk to him about anything.

"So, I was looking into the tuition for Dartmouth." I said conversationally. Charlie looked up from his plate with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you had already decided on Alaska," Charlie wipped his mouth and sat back, readying for a conversation.

"I did…" I mumbled quietly. "I was just looking." I sighed quietly. This conversation wasn't going to last too long.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, actually, Bells." Charlie cleared his throat. "I have been putting back money since you were born for a college fund, now it's not much- I did forget for a few years- but I did pull together a good bit for… Some stuff." Charlie looked sheepish.

"Ah, Dad. You didn't have to. Honestly- I have enough for Alaska's first semester- and I'll be working through the summer and through the school year." I said quietly.

"Well now, I wanted to. Maybe it'll buy you a new truck or something, kid." Charlie shrugged, trying not to blush as he looked up under his lashes. Charlie's thick curly hair was dirty and it had looked like he was busy and not sitting at the office all day.

"How was work today?" I asked smiling.

"Well… Kind of off, now that you mention it," Dad admitted quietly. "We had a couple come in all the way from Seattle with a lot of papers of their son. The kid went missing a year ago- almost past a year, and they're still searching. He was in his twenties." Dad sighed and looked at me. "Kid went to Washington State, came home on the weekends, ya know, but he just stopped answering the phone and didn't return home or to his dorm room." Charlie sighed and shook his head again.

"That's awful," I looked down at my plate and played with the pasta.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I'll always be able to talk to ya, even if you're all the way up in Alaska." Charlie smiled his crinkle-eyed smile and continued onto his dinner. I smiled back and attempted to take more bites, but suddenly I felt a little off my dinner.

"Did you and Alice figure anything out?" I asked casually as I slipped off my jeans and traded them for a pair of short shorts. My newest attempt at getting my way with Edward. He raised an eyebrow at my shorts, but he said nothing.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Edward said as I laid down on my bed, looking at him with my head propped up by my arm. I smiled lazily.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked quietly.

"These," Edward hitched my leg up around his hip and touched the thin material of the shorts that I was wearing. I smiled and shrugged.

"It is June," I smiled slyly.

"Indeed," he toyed with the end of my shorts, his finger tracing the curve of my bottom.

"It's bound to get warm," I breathed. My heart accelerated as his finger tips began to trace towards my center. I felt my heart begin to set fire to the blood in my veins.

"Mmh," Edward mumbled, his lips millimeters from mine. "They're very thin," Edward said, his sweet breath hitting my lips perfectly. "Thin enough for this to feel good," Edward whispered as he fanned his fingers out to brush against my sex. I moaned and pushed my sex into his hand.

"I suppose so," I was breathless.

Edward's cool fingers rubbed back and forth on my sex in a rhythm that was maddening and only slightly satisfying. My body was on high alert, I felt ever breath from his mouth against my lips, every touch to my sensitive sex.

"Does it?" he asked patiently, still rubbing lightly. I could feel the thin material becoming a wetted barrier between my hot sex and his cool hands.

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes unable to focus, and my brain unable to comprehend anything but pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" Edward whispered against my lips. He kissed me swiftly as I was unaware that his fingers were now in my shorts, fingers exploring my slippery, wet sex. I moaned into his mouth, gasping.

Heat swept through my body and I almost had an orgasm at the feeling of his fingers actually touching me, skin to skin, and his cool fingers slipping expertly into the small hole that ached for release. I felt my muscles tighten around his middle finger, readying for an earth shattering release, but he withdrew his finger swiftly.

"Already?" He chuckled.

"Please," I almost cried from the lack of instant release.

"I want you to enjoy it," he toyed with my clitoris expertly, making my hips jerk in reaction to the pleasure waves going deep into my body, making my small opening ache for his fingers… or something significantly larger….

"Please," I breathed harshly as I consumed his cool marble lips.

Maddeningly he still left fatherly cool, almost warm, touches to my center, until he realized my body was actually ready for warm licks of his fingers deep inside of me. his finger slowly went inside of me, dulling the ache. I arched into his palm and pulled his finger deeper inside of me. He began a slow rhythm in and out. I felt my stomach curl, my muscles begin to lock in place, and the fire blazing under the skin of my sex. I couldn't hold off too much longer.

"Come," Edward whispered against my lips, claiming them once more as I began to convulse around his fingers, as my muscles squeezed his fingers and pulsed around them strongly. I shuttered in his arms and relaxed as I came down from my orgasm. I sighed looking at him with a loving look.

"That was amazing," I whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome," he gloated. I smiled lazily at him and pulled up my blankets around my shoulders. Edward's fingers went up to his mouth, cleaning my sticky wetness from his fingers. I looked at him, smiling shyly.

"What about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me," Edward kissed my forehead.

I grumbled, but my eyes began to feel heavy, and I felt sleep coming slowly. Edward pulled me close to him and he began humming my lullaby.

Before drifting off to a horrific nightmare that I knew was waiting for me beyond the vailed curtain of bliss that I still was draped in, I wondered how it would feel to have Edward's icy tongue on me, licking at me the way his fingers did. I shivered with pleasure and closed my eyes tightly, leaning into Edward even more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers,**

 **Don't hate me. I'm so sorry for the delay and my lame attempts to explain why I'm so late- I've just become distracted.**

 **Enjoy**

 _Chapter Twelve: Eyes Wide Open_

Before drifting off to a horrific nightmare that I knew was waiting for me beyond the vailed curtain of bliss that I still was draped in, I wondered how it would feel to have Edward's icy tongue on me, licking at me the way his fingers did. I shivered with pleasure and closed my eyes tightly, leaning into Edward even more. What could I do? I couldn't possibly evade the nightmares that we surely waiting beyond the closing of my eyelids. Victoria's face was sure to appear, and I was sure to fall at her strong, capable hands. It felt as though Victoria was even closer now because of all of the preparations that people were taking for my safety. For my _humanity_. I was ready to be one of them. Fight against her and those terrible people who were lurking in my yard… Just a few more days and I'd be graduated and off to "Alaska". I wouldn't be human anymore, and none of this would be an issue.

Did I want to fall into the horrific dream- bloodied faces, crimson eyes, and deep snarls coming from their chests. Was I ready for this? I felt adrenaline kiss my veins and my own fury deep within me. I felt my hands turn into claws and my teeth barred against these people with the bloodied faces and crimson eyes. Who did the blood on their faces belong to? Vampires do not have their own blood. Was it Charlie's? Was it Jacobs? Was it Angela's blood?

I felt a shudder of pain run through my body as a snarl ripped from my chest, readying for the vicious onslaught of havoc that I was about to unleash on these newborns. I was ready- I felt it in my body. All thirteen sets of eyes fell on me as I crouched down in a defensive position, ready to rip their throats out with my own teeth.

"Bella," I heard a gruff voice call to me. "Isabella!" My father's voice startled me, and I sat up in my bed blinking quickly.

"Dad?" I cleared my throat of the sleep that rested there.

"You've been making weird gurgling noises in your sleep… and you're alarm is about to go off… And I thought I'd wake you, because you were quite frankly creeping me out." Charlie looked uncomfortable at the side of my bed wearing a white muscle shirt, his officer's shirt unbuttoned and untucked draped on his shoulders.

"Sorry… I was having a weird dream," I shrugged and looked at my clock right before it began to beep. "Good morning," I grumble as I turned it off and looked at Charlie, who was standing apologetically in my door way still.

"Mornin' kid." Charlie said as he walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I heard a low chuckle as the sounds of footsteps went traveling downstairs.

"You were making some odd sounds," Edward laughed quietly.

"Jerk," I laugh as I playfully bat at him. If I did anything more I'd just end up hurting myself. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was preoccupied wondering what you were dreaming about," Edward shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"I suppose," I grumbled, sitting up and grabbing the edge of my bedding. "Just a few more days of this," I smiled up at Edward who was walking toward the opened window of my bedroom.

"True," Edward paused. "Won't you miss it?" He asked sincerely.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think I will. I'll still have you, and Alice." I smiled and shrugged.

"And Charlie," Edward added.

"Yes, Charlie, until…" I paused and smiled sheepishly.

Edward's jaw set and he nodded as he straddled the window sill. "I'll pick you up?" Edward asked.

"I have a shift Newton's. My last one," I shrugged apologetically.

"Then I'll see you at school," Edward smiled sweetly, but sadly as he hopped out of my window for his house.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Seeing ruby red eyes when I closed mine was enough to stop me from day dreaming at all today. Why was I dreaming about newborns? And why on earth was _I_ ready to rip their throats out? I'm only human. I shook my head, trying to clear out all of the fog and get ready for school. I still needed to go to school, and I still needed to pass my finals.

As I drove to school in my loud truck I wondered idly what Edward meant when he said " _Won't you miss it?_ " School? No, I'll be going through school with them for the rest of my life. Dreaming? As of lately I could do without these nightmares. Or being human under my father's roof… I sighed loudly, grateful that I don't have to look over and see curious eyes wash over me. Pulling into Forks High School I see several people walking around with big white garment bags. Cap and gown distribution is today, of course, how could I forget. I park beside the silver Volvo and hop out to see Edward already holding a garment bag the length of him.

"They're hideous," Alice grumbled as she shoved the garment bag in the back of the Volvo. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "As if it isn't a terrible looking thing in the first place, they've chosen the absolute worst color." Alice looked up at me and sighed. "A color that just isn't in your palate."

"I think I'll manage," I laughed as I began making my way to the line in front of the cafeteria entrance.

"Bella, _we_ won't even look good in those things." Alice shook her head and looked off into the distance. "I'll be late if I don't leave now- someone is going to fall and spill all of their notes in front of the entrance to building three." Alice walked away without a goodbye.

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward finally spoke as we neared the end of the line, only four people in front of us talking about pre-graduation jitters.

"Newborns," I sighed off handed.

"What?" He hissed.

"I was dreaming about like ten newborns all in a line in a clearing. They were snarling, angry creatures. They all had scarlet eyes and porcelain skin glittering in the haze of smoke. And…" I paused I didn't want to continue, we were too close to the front and I didn't want to admit that I was being just as aggressive as the newborns in my dream.

"Wait.. That sound you were making…" Edward paused and cocked his head to the left in confusion. I shook off his reaction and looked at the middle aged woman who sat in front of me looking down as she highlighted the name of the person who was in front of me. She looked up at me expectantly with radiant hazel eyes and thin, sure lips. Her heart shaped face made her look kind, but her puckered eyebrows and creased forehead showed stress. She was an attractive dark redhead, almost brown, woman who probably didn't want to be sitting outside on a beautiful June day, waiting for high school students to pick up their 'hideous' caps and gowns.

"Name?" Her voice was like gravel.

" Isabella Swan," I said quietly.

"Isabella M. Swan, size small?" She looked at the order form and went over my length measurements. I nodded my head and she handed me my cap and gown. "Congratulations, Isabella," she said as she highlighted my name and dismissed me without another look.

"I'm surprised the sun isn't out," I said off handedly as I looked up at the congested clouds above us. Blue peaked out from the clouds, but the sun lay dormant in the clouds.

"It won't show until five," Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We should go to the meadow," I smiled over at him. It felt like forever since we had visited the meadow, and I wanted to watch the facets of light dance off of his beautiful glittering skin onto my porcelain skin.

"If you'd like, but you have work." Edward said quietly. He seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts, so I let it drop as we walked on through the crowded walk ways of underclassmen passing their yearbooks around with excited whispers.

Yearbooks in Forks seemed a little ridiculous. We'll most likely see everyone outside of high school; we'll run into each other at the Thriftway, perhaps run into each other at a nice dinner at The Lodge, and maybe wave at each other when we notice someone getting gas near you at the next pump. Even if we hadn't gone to the same college or we moved from Forks, we'd have some type of social media like Myspace or that new thing Facebook.

Rummaging through my backpack, handing in every last piece of homework I'd shoved in my back pack with every note book that was filled with any useful information. Edward didn't seem troubled by any of the paperwork that needed handing in or any of the notes that other needed to review before the tests in class. I was already three finals down, and two more to go. My brain was fried by the end of the day, and Edward floated effortlessly to the truck.

"I'll be over when Charlie is snoring," Edward's cool hand caressed the side of my face, his ocher eyes burning.

"Okay," I breathed.

Walking into Newton's for my last shift was sort of bitter-sweet. This place kept me busy whenever I didn't have Edward. This place kept me busy when I didn't have Jacob then after Edward's return. Although I still have Jacob- conditionally- and I still have Edward, I'll miss Newton's. The Newton family was always nice, even though Mike was upset when Edward returned, they were always fair employers.

"Bella!" Mrs. Newton greeted me as she walked around the counter.

"Hello," I greeted as I placed my orange vest on, ready to work.

"Come look at the new storage we got- I'd hoped you could help Mike stock it." Mrs. Newton's pumps clicked as we walked down the hallway to the stock room.

The stock room was a cool, damp room. It had cement flooring, like the rest of the store, and dark cinderblock walls. I suspect the cinderblocks were painted to give them a better look or to cover up mold stains that the dampness may have caused a while back. Mold due to dampness is unavoidable in a place like Forks, especially for an uninsulated stock room.

In the stock room there was a bright orange table in the center holding a pale blue gift bag with blue tissue paper and next to the gift bag is a small personal cake from the baker's shop down the road near the edge of town. I feel my face turning bright red, and my eyes begin to feel damp.

"Bella, we're going to miss you here at the shop, and we wanted to say congratulations to going off to the University of Alaska." Mrs. Newton pulled me into an awkward hug as Mike and his father walked up to me with the small gift bag. I could feel the ridiculous, cheesy grin spread across my face, but I didn't care.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do any of this," I mumbled as I took a small, simple brown box out of the bag. I opened the small simple brown box to find a small charm and a black cord chain attached. It was a simple Oak tree. I'm sure it was to represent the shop or the outdoors. I smiled up at Mike, his mother, and his father.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much." I said with more bravado and emotion as I put the bracelet on him left wrist. I could still feel the fire in my face and the moisture in my eyes.

"Well, you're welcome." Mr. Newton said, uncomfortable with all of the emotion.

After all of the 'congratulations' and farewells I finally begun my last shift at Newton's. I stocked the new gear that Mrs. Newton mentioned to lure me into the stock room and before too long it was 8 and I was ready to head home.

"Thank you for everything," I said quietly before walking out of Newton's for the last time.

The drive home was a slow one, and it became full of anxiety. I'd be coming home to warm-ups and then soon after studying for my last two finals before graduation practice, and after that I'd be subjected to any awful crimson-eye-filled dream that my mind could make up. I saw a wolf running in my passenger side mirror. Sandy colored. It must be Leah and Seth. Leah didn't like protection detail, but she did it all the same. It's odd that they'd be following me from all places such as Newton's, but it was dark already, and Victoria liked to travel most in the dark. James was the one that was most comfortable with humans. Victoria is more accustomed to the normal Vampire MO.

Pulling into Charlie's I see a black Mercedes in the drive way already, waiting. Carlisle's car? I shook the cobwebs from my head, the fog lifted from the autonomic drive from work, and I still couldn't come up with a reason why Carlisle's car would be parked at my house. I trudged into the house with my small blue gift bag and the tiny cake waiting to be ambushed by some terrible news. I felt my stomach drop when I couldn't even hear a TV on. Stepping into the house I see inky black hair on a petite girl, sitting across from Charlie who was sipping on a beer.

"Alice?" I ask surprised.

Alice turned around with a wide smile on her face and nodded her head.

"I can't believe you forgot that we were having a sleep over," Alice tutted her tongue against her teeth.

"I'm sorry, it was a long day." I grumbled.

"But she'll be back right after school Alice, before graduation." Charlie interrupted.

"Of course," Alice nodded her head dutifully.

"I just need to-" I pointed to the stairs with my full hands

"No need, I already packed it," Alice smiled brightly at an elegant black bag which she held up. The bag was designer bag and not mine. It looked like there was a D&G emblem on it.

"What's that you've got Bells?" Charlie asked looking at the small cake in my out stretched hand.

"Oh, the Newton's were sentimental and got me a cake congratulating me on the acceptance to the University of Alaska." I shrugged setting the cake down in front of Charlie. He loved that little bakery just as much as any man loved a good baked good.

"That was real decent of them," Charlie smiled as he popped the plastic top off of the cake. He offered Alice a slice and she declined politely.

"You don't get this thin eating sweets," Alice teased lightly with a glint in her golden eyes.

"Bella you want another slice?" Charlie asked as he placed one on a small saucer plate.

"I'm good dad," I smiled as I placed the gift bag on the kitchen table.

"Suit yourself," he said as he dug into the pink buttercream frosting.

After I left Charlie with every promise I could manage not to be late after school we were speeding down the road as rain began to dribble down from the sky. Our graduation ceremony was inside, it was inevitable in a place like Forks. To try and have a graduation outside here was unheard of and laughable. Rain would come, eventually.

"So why the impromptu sleep over?" I asked looking around in the car.

"Well, Edward said he wanted some alone time with you, and we were all going to hunt tonight too." Alice shrugged smiling.

"Did you guys just hunt? I was just at Jacob's while you did." I furrowed my eyebrows. Alice sighed and stopped the Mercedes quickly. Her eyes closed and the look annoyance came across her face.

"Speaking of which, they want to talk I think," Alice pointed to a large dark from outside of the car. "I can't get out," Alice sighed and put the Mercedes in mark, crossing her thin arms.

"I'll be right back," I sighed and put the hood up over my head I was met face to face with a shirtless Jacob. "Jeez Jake," I grumbled.

"Something is up," Jake's eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I attempted to keep the annoyance out of my voice, but it was impossible.

"Someone is coming, we can feel it… We can tell by how all of the Cullen's are acting." Jake accused, shooting glances at Alice. "They're feeding more often," he shrugged.

"We don't know anything." I sighed.

"You mean _you_ don't know anything." Jake corrected me, but he was right, I probably didn't know anything but they probably did.

"No, but I'm sure I was just about to be filled in." I crossed my arms against my chest and started to tap my foot.

"Is that what you wanted to stop me about? Accusing of them not sharing information?"

"No… When is graduation?" He asked scratching the back of his head with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Saturday morning at 10." I grumbled looking over at him.

"One day?" Jake looked shocked.

"Well, technically two, but yes." I said quietly.

"Are they changing you then?" He whispered, I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Jake, stop. I'm leaving. I'm tired and I have two more finals tomorrow." I ducked into the Mercedes and waited for Sam to move his mountainous wolf body. He did as soon as Jake was under the coverage of the trees to phase. Alice started the Mercedes and said nothing until we parked in the garage.

"We do need to discuss something," Alice sighed and looked over her shoulder. "But not now," Alice sighed as my door opened startling me. Edward offered his cool hand to me. I took it as I clamored out of the Mercedes without much grace.

"Hello." Edward kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Hello," I breathed quietly.

"Come, you must be tired." Edward stiffened as he smelled slight wolf smell.

"I couldn't help it," Alice sighed holding up her hands in defense.

"Jake stopped us in the middle of the road," I explained quietly.

"Why?" Edward's voice was strained.

"He wanted to know what we're keeping from him. Why you're hunting more frequently." I shrugged.

"And he wanted to know when Bella's graduation was," Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes on que as though her thoughts wouldn't have tipped Edward.

"Inviting dogs to graduation? Are they even allowed in," Rosalie said under her glossy red convertible. I hadn't noticed her slim legs underneath it.

"Rose," Alice scolded as she walked into the house.

"Come on," Edward sighed as he grabbed the D&G bag in the back of the Mercedes.

We climbed up the three flights of stairs at human rate, Edward caring a small brown bag full of take out from Port Angeles for me along with the large black bag. He sat down my things and handed me the bag of takeout as soon as we were enclosed in the goldenrod bedroom. I sat down on the bed and smelled the mushroom ravioli and breadsticks. I looked up at Edward who smiled my favorite smile.

"Fork's in the bag," he said as he presented me with a glass of water beside the bed.

"Do you want me to eat in here?" I looked at the bed which was made impeccably well, and the large leather sofa. I could eat there and veg out with the TV on… but there wasn't a TV in the room.

"I suppose you don't have to," Edward said looking around. "I forget that eating is something that can be messy," he winked and looked around the room.

"Sometimes," shrugged as I took a breadstick from the bag and nibbled on it. "Come on," I stood up and began to descend the staircase.

"Allow me," Edward picked me up and instantly we were at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled as he brought my legs back down to the floor.

As I ate my dinner I heard the news on the TV talking about disapperances in Seattle. Carlisle paced as he listened. He paced slowly at human speed, which brought a smile to my face, I think he does that for human pretenses.

"We can't keep pretending like we don't know what this is," Carlisle sighed.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked peeking up from a magazine.

"We need to do something…" Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps the Volturi will come," Carlisle's voice was hopeful.

"The should have been there long ago," Alice sighed. "They know nothing about it, I'm sure of it."

"What are we talking about?" I asked looking at them.

"Newborns," Jasper's voice was hollow from the corner of the room. I could hear his jaw set in an annoyed grind.

"Well yes, some newborns." I said quietly as though that was no news, and it isn't.

"No, not _some_. A lot. There is a lot of newborns being set free and have nobody teaching them the rules or the etiquette of being a vampire. We don't leave messes, we don't hunt in one area, and above all else, we don't expose ourselves." Jasper said quickly.

"Nobody has been exposed, have they?" I asked quietly.

"Their hunting activities are enough to alarm us then they've exposed themselves to the Volturi who will exercise their power." Jasper said menacingly.

"So what are we going to do?" Edward sighed next to me.

"We should investigate, keep them away from Forks." Carlisle suggested. "Perhaps teach them to monitor their hunting activity better, or help them move to a remote location with larger area to hunt." Carlisle mused as he paced still at human speed.

"We'd better get a move on, before the Volturi come." Jasper said quietly.

"They won't be able to control themselves," Edward countered.

"Then we kill them." Jasper said with finality.

"We should at least _try_." Esme whispered from the corner of the dining room.

"And if they don't comply, then we kill them." Emmett's voice rang with excitement as his fist made contact with this other palm, causing a loud metallic thud.

"Is this what you've been keeping from me? You think that this army is going to draw attention to me?" I looked at Edward with suspicion. Jake was right.

"How long have you known about this?" I ask turning my body toward Edward.

"I've had some suspicions… But your dreams… You've been talking and I think you're figuring things out before we are." Edward sighed, "sometimes I severely underestimate you."

"What did I say?" I looked at him with furry. He said I was grumbling and making hissing noises, not that I talked.

"You said that you're ready to rip their throats out." Edward sighed. "I naturally assume you meant the Volturi, but you said it in such a way that makes me believe you were dreaming about being one of us." Edward looked up through his lashes.

"So why the impromptu sleep over?" I asked annoyed.

"So we can spend time alone, so I can protect you." Edward shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you're enjoying the wonderful weather and the heat. I've been kayaking, fishing, swimming, and most importantly working. :x You've got to make a living somehow right? enjoy.**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky_

I lay on the iron wrought bed, waiting for Edward to get done doing whatever he'd be doing in the bathroom. He insisted I don't get my shower yet, that I wait while he's finished in the bathroom. Vampires don't have to pee or anything of that nature so I can't imagine why he'd need the bathroom. I roll onto my side, chewing on my lip, and trying to figure out why on earth they think those Newborns have anything to do with me or anything to do with the Volturi.

"Come in." Edward called from the bathroom. I roll my eyes and grab the towel he laid out for me. I walk into the large bathroom, it's warmed and smells like Jasmine. I see Edward in the large whirlpool tub, waiting for me, with warm soapy water around his torso. He's naked, but the bubbles form a cover below his waist. He is wearing my favorite lopsided smirk.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him quizzically.

"I wanted to help you," He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes, but began to disrobe. If he wanted to 'help' me, then I'm sure I could help him, too. I never did repay him for the other night, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige. I sink down into the water across from him, a smile on his face, and I feel shy blush creep up my face from my chest.

"You're such a lovely shade of pink," Edward sighed, scooting forward to be closer to my face. His cool hand takes a piece of my hair and tucks it behind my ear. I smile, waiting for him to close the distance between the two of us. He just looks into my eyes with his golden eyes, a wicked glint in his eyes. "It's getting late, perhaps I should have only gotten the shower ready for you." Edward sighed.

"I don't mind," I smiled.

"You will when you finish your finals," he countered.

'Then I'll take a nap at Charlie's." I smiled broadly. He shook his head and pulled me onto his naked lap. I felt my pulse quicken. we'd never been this close naked. All I'd need to do is position myself the right way and sink down. It'd be easy. It'd be the best "slip" I'd ever make. Edward could tell my idea and he raised his eyebrows.

"Now I'm really sure this wasn't a good idea," Edward sighed and made a movement to get up.

"No, no." I pushed away slightly. "I'll behave." I said innocently.

"Are you entirely sure that you're able to behave?" Edward teased with a raised brow. I narrowed my eyes at him and splashed water up at him. He wore a look of mock surprise, but a smile pulled at the ends of his lips. "Now I'm sure you can't." Edward laughed quietly.

I smiled at him, batting my lashes innocently. "Could you pass me the loofa and the shower gel?" I asked innocently. Edward obliged and handed me a pre-soaped loofa without a word. I began to wash my skin slowly. The dull scratching and exfoliating properties of the loofa scrape across my arms, my chest and the valley between my breasts and navel. My eyes stayed trained on Edward, whose eyes followed each movement my hands made. His breathing stopped, not that it was unusual, he didn't need the air, but he liked to smell. His arms around the large tub, unmoving, and locked into place. I make my hands go lower, scrubbing my hips, legs, and feet slowly as he watches. My legs part slowly to give him a peek between my legs, and his eyes dart to the spot I want them to see.

Edward swallows reflexively as I continue washing my parted legs, never closing them. His eyes stay trained on my sex, his lips parted, and a few sharp inhales going through his locked teeth are the only sounds I hear other than the water lapping at my skin as I move the loofa slowly across my skin. I finally put him out of his misery, closing my legs and begin rinsing out the suds filled loofa.

"Stand up," I said in a sultry voice. My voice is thick with want, I can feel his hesitation, but he does so in one swift movement.

He stands in front of me, his erection at full attention in front of my face. I smile up at him, licking my lips. I move forward, my eyes on his to let him know my full intent. I see him swallow reflexively once more as I begin to take him into my mouth. My tongue sweeping over the tip of his erection and my lips hug the head of his erection as my tongue sweeps his tip. I pull him further into my mouth, bushing my tongue against the length as it goes deeper into my mouth.

Edward makes an appreciative moan, screwing his eyes shut as I continue to pull him deeper into my mouth until he reaches the back of my throat. My tongue swept the whole length of him, and I began to move up and down his length, allowing my tongue to caress each spot passing through my lips. His cool length begins to heat up in my mouth, and I sigh as I feel his hips begin to move with my mouth, pushing deeper than I put him in my mouth, trying to claim the back of my throat. I woudn't expect this to make me excited, the way he is pushing, trying to get me to take all of his length in my mouth at once. I hear a carnial sound rip through his chest as his hands shoot to the side of my head gingerly coaxing me to move faster. I hear his breathing get harder as I move to the pace he's set. His grip only tightens a fraction as I feel his erection begin to jerk in my mouth.

A cool, thick, sweet liquid fills my mouth as I hear Edward swear inaudibly below his breath. I hear his breathing labored and harsh begin to turn to normal as I drain his erection of any left over come. I sit back in the tub as I swallow the large mouthful with a smile. Edward's eyes are dark, and his lips are parted.

"That was amazing," Edward sat down across from me, his erection beginning to loose it's length and become normal size.

"I thought I may help you since you decided to help me so much today and the other night," I raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"I am very appreciative," Edward smiled coyly. "Come, let's get you to bed," Edward pulled me up out of the water and into a large, blue, puffy towel.

As I dry off with the large towel Edward gets my holey sweats out of my bag along with a T-Shirt from Niagara Falls. The T-shirt was my mom's. Mine stopped fitting me years ago. The T-Shirt showed a lot of wear and tear, being a six year old shirt has that effect on clothing. I brushed my hair into a pony tail and put on the clothes as Edward laid them on the bed.

"Thank you," I smile widely at him. He nods his head and averts his gaze while I dress, like a true gentleman.

As I climb into bed I hear a small rapping on the door, and Edward laid back, closing his eyes and sighed. "Come in, Alice." Edward grumbled quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're headed out," Alice smiled brightly. "Jasper and I stayed behind for a little," Alice explained smiling as she danced off, closing the door behind her.

"Why'd they stay behind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were doing the same type of things we were." Edward shrugged laughing. I smiled and shook my head.

Burring myself deep into the feather comforter and feather pillows I feel Edward's cool body sink into the bed next to me. As I wrap myself around his body I'm not exactly excited for the things that await me in my sleep. The vivid dreams that have been haunting me seem to dwindle in my mind as I fall asleep in Edward's arms. His even breathing putting my breathing in sync with his and I found myself relax instantly despite the onslaught of nightmares I'd soon be subjected to. How could I relax so much when I had so much going on in my life. Everything High School related was coming to an end, which meant no more façade about Edward's family and why they're never at school on nice days. This also meant, however, that soon I'd be a person who couldn't be out on nice sunny days as well. Forks could become a favored place to live after a few hundred years, I suppose, when Charlie has long left this earth, a comfort even, having been my birth place of my human life and vampire life. Not only did I have to worry about my own transformation and graduation, but I also need to worry about Victoria and the Volturi. Every time I close my eyes and fall asleep they're haunted by crimson eyes. Victoria's crimson eyes, the whole Volturi guard's crimson eyes, and the mysterious newborn's crimson eyes all haunted my dreams, sometimes one night all together or separate spotlight dreams.

I hear Edward's hum so low in his chest and it slowly lulled me into a foggy sleep. My eyes shut, my heart's rhythm slowing, and my breathing matching Edward's began to pull me into the deepest corner of unconsciousness. I felt anxiety as I plunged into the deep dark dwellings of my mind, worried of what I may say in my nightmares, worried about what I may dream next.

I awake with a start, as Edward gently nudges my shoulder, and kisses my hair.

"Bella, it's time to wake up," Edward cooed in my ear.

I shot straight up, my eyes opening as though a fire alarm had just gone off. Edward's reflexes were much faster than mine, and he was sitting at the edge of the bed before I was able to turn my head to look at him.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you?" Edward's voice held concern.

"I must have been sleeping really lightly." I shrugged smiling sheepishly.

"On the contrary, you barely moved an inch, love. That's not like you." Edward argued, his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Did I say anything?" I asked quietly.

"No, actually. You didn't say anything." Edward became quiet and held a pensive look on his face for a second, then shot up smiling. "Are you hungry?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, actually." I smiled up, scrambling to get on my feet in order to get out of bed.

"I'll go get stuff together, you get ready." Edward smiled as he walked out of the room in human speed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Today was supposed to be warm, well, and humid. I'd take any warmth I could get, even if that I meant that I'd be sticky and uncomfortable. I put on a light T-Shirt that was a blue gray color and a pair of light wash jeans.

Peering at myself in the mirror I was surprised to see the night's sleep did nothing for the dark circles under my eyes. I looked as though I hadn't gotten any sleep. I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep, either. I felt no more rested than I did when I went to sleep, and I also found that I didn't remember any dreams. As I washed my face I attempted to remember a flicker of a dream, but I found nothing left over in my residual memory.

Walking downstairs I spied Emmett and Rosalie lounging on the couch watching a documentary on wildlife, more specifically birds. The bird that was being featured at that moment were Swans. Swans mate for life, and they typically grief so much that they die once their mate has died. Emmett and Rosalie seemed captivated by the story. Alice was perched on a chair next to a chair that was pulled out, meant for me. There was a plate that held a large omelet and a glass of OJ. Alice smiled brightly.

"You'll need a good meal for your last day of high school," Alice smiled.

"My last day of high school as a human, anyway." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat as he placed two pieces of perfectly toasted toast on my plate. "Marmalade?" He asked quietly as he sat a new jar of Smuckers Orange Marmalade in front of my plate.

'Thank you, but you didn't have to go through all of the trouble, I'd have gladly ate an apple or something." I cut into the omelet. It had mushrooms, spinach, cheddar cheese, and sausage. Over all it was amazing, and I wasn't sure where they had gotten it from. "Where did you order this from?" I asked as I stuffed a large piece into my mouth. Edward smiled and shrugged.

"I made it," Edward smiled.

"Really? It's amazing," I applauded smiling.

"He's been watching the cooking network," Emmett scoffed.

"Hey, you do it, too." Rose hit his chest.

' "Only 'cause I miss eating bacon," Emmett grumbled as he rubbed his chest where Rosalie smacked him.

"Big baby," Rose mumbled quietly.

"Well, thank you." I smiled at him as I took another bite.

"My pleasure," Edward sat down across me and watched me eat as Alice and him held a quiet conversation. Alice's eyes clouded and she paused in mid-sentence. A typical occurrence when shew as having a vision.

"What was that?" Edward asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Alice said quietly looking down at the table, her eyebrows furrowed as well.

"Alice _who_ was that?" Edward asked.

"I. don't. know." Alice enunciated the words as though Edward didn't understand them. Jasper was by Alice's side, looking at her with concern.

"I know that face." Edward was on his feet, pacing back and forth the length of the table. I pushed my empty plate away from me, and took a sip of my OJ as I waited for Alice's eyes to focus fully.

"So that's what it is," Alice sighed quietly.

"This isn't good." Edward groaned.

"What isn't good?" I groaned frustrated from the one sided conversation.

"Alice saw a lot of newborns. At least twenty." Edward sighed.

"And?" Carlisle was beside Edward, his white coat was already on and his briefcase in his hand.

"They're coming close to Forks." Alice said quietly.

"All of them." Edward clarified.

"All of them? But why?" Carlisle said.

"We're the only ones remotely close enough for them to be interested in. Maybe they caught our scent somewhere." Jasper said quietly. "Come to check us out, see the type of feeding grounds we have," Jasper shrugged.

"Are they looking for a fight?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"We'll bring the pain," Emmett chuckled.

"It's not decided," Alice said quietly.

"Who's decisions are you seeing?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "It's all so.. choppy."

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Soon," Alice's eyes trained on me, her face was stone, but her eyes contracted with concern. I could read the anxiety that hid in her honey irises. I knew that something was going to come for me soon, but I didn't think it'd be this soon.

"Well, eat up. Don't want to be late for graduation practice after those two pesky finals," Alice's voice was suddenly chipper.

I blinked a few times and shook the cobwebs out of my head. It shouldn't surprise me how quickly Alice changes her mood. It shouldn't surprise me that they _still_ want me to pretend to enjoy this charade of being human. Enjoying my last day of high school as a human wasn't something that would happen no matter what- even if a bunch of newborns weren't coming. I finished my meal and Edward cleared my plate as soon as I placed the fork down.

The ride to school was quiet and tense. I bit my lip nervously as Alice sat in the back humming with her eyes closed. Alice was trying to see more; she was trying to concentrate on the future and look out for my future, Charlie's future, the Volturi, and avoiding any sign of the wolves.

"What are we going to do?" I broke the silence half a mile out from school.

"Don't worry about that now. If you keep worrying I can see your final suffering." Alice's voice was annoyed.

"Well it's kind of more important than a damn final," I snapped.

"Bella, this is your _life_ we're talking about. It's more important that a few adolescent vampires coming to check us out. I'm sure they'll come close and then just go away after they realize how many of us there are." Alice's voice was slightly softer.

Walking through the school for the last time in a while was surreal. I'm sure that I'd come back after a few decades or so. The thought of a few decades passing by me and my face not growing with age, my body staying forever 18, and my heart never beating again was an interesting thought. Walking through the halls at a dull human pace would probably become annoying, just as bored as all of the other Cullen's seemed to be the first day I showed up at Forks High School.

I closed my locker with a hallow, metallic thud without sadness. I spun the dial out of habit and peered up as Edward approached on time, a few notebooks tucked neatly under his arm and a crooked smile adorned his face.

"How did your finals go?" Edward asked politely.

"As if you don't already know," I rolled my eyes and placed notebooks with old notes, highlighted note cards, and study guides in the overflowing trash can.

"You shouldn't throw those away," Edward scolded.

"The next time I go to high school I'll have a much more sharp mind that I'll make all new notes, more educated notes." I shrug my shoulders.

"Bella, I'm not sure that your mind could before more sharp," Edward shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Whatever that means," I grumbled as I picked at a fuzzy on the arm of my sweatshirt.

"Come, we'll be late for practice," Edward guided me to the gym of Forks High School.

Because of the inevitable rain graduation would be held where graduation practice took place. In the gym of Forks High School. The gym could fit around 500 people uncomfortably. Room for approximately 300 on the bleachers with personal space between, but if you really squeezed, you could fit more. There was 189 chairs placed in the center of the gym before a podium, split down the middle in almost equal parts, given that there was an odd number for graduation this year, as though it was made up with a marriage in mind. I sat with the 'S's. Jessica Stanley sat beside me, her lips moved quickly as she rehearsed her speech wordlessly.

"Can you believe this?" A girl from my gym class whispered to Jessica, breaking her concentration. Jessica huffed in annoyance, but rolled her eyes up and faked enthusiasm.

"I know, surreal," she said in a cheery 'leave me the hell alone' voice.

"Like, it's like we just started high school as freshies, and yet here we are," the girl continued on.

"Yeah," Jessica's annoyance was now seeping through in her voice, and her face was becoming less friendly.

Knowing Jessica as long as I have I knew her and Lauren were friends for a reason, and as long as I could tell Jessica wasn't a particularly nice person. A few months ago Jessica barely looked at me because of my 'episode' and how selfish I was being at the time. Edward assured me that I didn't want to know what Jessica thought of me anymore, not that she had any nice thoughts about anyone to begin with. Jessica stood up abruptly and walked away from the girl who was still talking to her.

"Whoa," she said quietly as she tucked a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Guess having almost every class together since nursery school still hasn't bought me enough to talk to her," The girl shrugged to herself and smiled sheepishly.

"I think she was just trying to practice her speech," I smiled.

"No, she's just really fake and doesn't like people." She sighed. "Marge Schmit," She held her hand out for me to shake. "You're Bella Swan, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think we had P.E. together," I took her hand warmly.

"I think you're right," She smiled and turned her attention to our Assistant Principal.

"This will be the most important night of your lives, thus far," The Assistant Principal began his tirade.

I'm afraid he's wrong, because graduation will be the least of importance to me. Especially since the fear of Forks becoming a newborn feeding ground was a strong possibility soon.


End file.
